Warriors: Fire Rising Book one
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Having been born into Bloodclan Blue Sky has dreamed of being free of them, and now that dream may be closer then she ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Sky's camp**

**Leader: Blue Sky- blue-grey she-cat with white patches**

**Moss- grey tabby she-cat**

** Ruby- ginger tabby she-cat **

** Hawk Claw- light grey tabby tom with a scar above one eye**

** Charlie- dark grey tabby tom **

** Milkshake- black and white tom**

**Kits: Amber Eyes- blue-grey she-cat with light grey tabby patches and amber colored eyes**

** Poppy- light grey tabby tom**

** Tiger Lilly- grey tabby she-cat**

** Ginger- ginger tabby she-cat**

** Oreo- black and white tom**

** Smoky- grey tabby tom**

**Bloodclan**

**Leader: Bone- big black and white tom and a collar with dog teeth**

**Deputy: Scarlet- ginger she-cat and a collar with dog teeth**

**Fighters: Slash- black tom and a collar with dog teeth**

** Snow- big white tom and a collar with dog teeth**

** Midnight- dark grey she-cat**

** Peanut- brown she-cat**

** Oscar- grey tabby tom**

** Zoe- ginger and grey tabby she-cat**

** Rocky- solid grey tom**

**Patches- black, grey and white tom and a collar with dog teeth**

** Pepper- black she-cat**

** Garfield- ginger tabby tom**

** Bandit- brown and cream tom and a collar with dog teeth**

** Minty- dark-colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle**

**Bones Guards: Sienna- brown she-cat**

** Sushi- black and white tom**

** Leah- ginger tabby and white she-cat**

** Lion- golden tabby tom and a collar with dog teeth**

** Ace- black tom**

**Pounce- tabby tom with a lazy eye and a lower canine sticking out of his mouth and a collar with dog teeth**

**Snapper- a longhaired tri-colored tom with a torn ear and a scarred pelt and a collar with dog teeth**

**Tess- a thin light grey she-cat with a pale chest slanted eyes and a pale raindrop shaped marking on her forehead and a collar with dog teeth**

**Trainees: (cats in training to be fighters)**

** Simon- black tom**

** Pumpkin- ginger tabby she-cat**

** Boots- black tom with white paws**

** Sassy- cream colored she-cat**

** Phoebe- brown she-cat**

** Casper- white tom(Gracie's brother)**

** Gracie- pale white she-cat with blue eyes(Casper's sister)**

**Mothers: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Lilly- black she-cat, (mother of Rockies' kits Silky, Blossom and Coco)**

** Muffin- brown she-cat (expecting Slash's kits)**

**Sweetie- cream colored she-cat (mother of Bandit's kits Bubbles and Trixie)**

** Belle- brown she-cat (mother of Summer and Winter)**

** Izzy- white she-cat (mother of Patches' kit Frost)**

** Jasmine- tortoiseshell (expecting kits)**

** Mimi- silver she-cat (Expecting kits)**

** Dusty- dusty brown she-cat (mother of Herb and Sage)**

**Ghost- pale white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, deaf in one ear (mother of Stone and Stream)**

**Bloodclan second group**

**Leader: Hawkeye- black tom with white front paws**

**Fighters : Digger- brown she-cat **

** Dagger- brown and cream tom**

** Crookshanks- white tom**

** Buttons- black and white she-cat**

** Pepsi- calico she-cat (former kitty pet)**

** Dawn- white she-cat**

** Raven- black she-cat**

** Copper- ginger tom**

** Boomer- black tom**

** Swift- black she-cat**

** Echo- black and ginger tabby she-cat**

** Bridget- tortoiseshell she-cat (former kitty pet)**

** Marshmallow- white tom**

** Moonlight-light silver she-cat**

** Buttercup- brown she-cat(former kitty pet) **

** Simba- golden tom**

** Shadow- black she-cat**

**Cats on the guard: Hawkeye- black tom with white front paws**

** Black Hawk- black tom(former kitty pet)**

** Sparkie- she-cat**

** Runner- swift black she-cat**

** Crash- black she-cat**

** Claw- brown tabby tom**

** Bear- grey tabby tom**

** Tippy- she-cat**

** Spike- brown tom**

**Trainees: Feather- silver she-cat**

** Snowstorm- white tom**

** Brook- silver tabby and white she-cat**

** Flacon- black and brown tabby tom**

** Blacky- big black tom**

** Whiteclaw- black tom with one white paw**

** Blacktail- white she-cat with a black tail**

**Mothers: Blitz- ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Hawkeye's kits Storm- ginger tom, Maya- black she-cat and Sarge- ginger tabby and black tom)**

**Cobra- black she-cat (mother of Marshmallow's kits Snowball- white tom and Avalantion- black and white tom)**

**Cats on the outside**

**Cloud- grey and white she-cat(kitty pet)**

**Balto- grey tabby tom(kitty pet)**

**Jake- ginger tom(kitty pet)**

**Butterscotch- ginger tabby and cream she-cat**

**Bumble- small dark grey tabby tom**

**Willow- grey she-cat**

**Dakota- white, grey and ginger tom**

**Ivy- grey she-cat**

**Jade- silver tom with green eyes**

**Storm- white and grey tabby she-cat**

**Jaggedtooth- huge tabby tom**

**Rosemary- white she-cat with light grey on the back end of her tail**

**Anastasia- ginger tabby and white she-cat(former kitty pet)**

**April- ginger tabby she-cat(kitty pet)**

**Cosmo- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Windy- brown she-cat**

**Pine- black tom**

**Cone- brown tabby and black tom**

**Freeze- white she-cat**

**Amber- white she-cat with golden eyes **

**Stripes- dark grey tabby she-cat(kitty pet)**

**Violet- a small pale orange tabby she-cat with thin darker orange stripes and small white paws**


	2. Freedom

**Chapter 1**

Blue Sky looked behind her to see her mate Hawk Claw running behind her they soon reached the park where they lived only to see Bone, the second in command of Bloodclan with three tiny kits at his paws and another tom with the body of a fourth kit in his jaws. "Bracken!" Blue Sky yelled and then flung herself at the tom, causing him to drop Bracken's body, and fastened her jaws around his throat and clamped down then gave a shake and the tom stopped moving, more cats jumped onto her but after a few moments two were died and another backed away from her with a deep gash on his shoulder.

"Death Claw, that's enough." Bone meowed, Blue Sky looked at the Bloodclan deputy, "I told you my name is Blue Sky." She hissed.

"And I told you that your name is now Death Claw, and I'm sure you can see why we gave you that name." Bone meowed looking at the three died cats. "You earned your place in Bloodclan and with the upcoming battle with the forest cat Scourge wants all his fighting cats at that battle, that includes you and Hawk Claw." Bone meowed then he picked up one of the kits and two other cats picked up the two other kits a fourth cat came up to the pare and meowed, "If you are not at the battle then Scourge will kill your remaining kits." Then the cats walked away.

"I cann't believe this." Blue Sky whispered to herself. Hawk Claw walked over to her and brushed his head agents hers. Blue Sky melted into him, "Why?" she asked "Why, Bracken was just a kit. Their all just kits, innocent kits."

They sat there for a long time until a ginger she-cat found them, "Blue Sky, Hawk Claw, what happed?" she asked.

"Bone happed." Hawk Claw answered, "Bloodclan killed Bracken and toke his brother and sisters."

"I'll get the others." The ginger she-cat meowed. A short time later the ginger she-cat returned with three other cats. A grey tabby she-cat stepped forward, "Ruby told us what happed, we're so sorry about Bracken, Blue Sky." She meowed.

"Thank you Moss." Blue Sky replied.

"What do we do now?" asked a dark grey tabby tom, "Do we stick to the plan or not?"

"No," Blue Sky meowed, "We'll go to the battle with Bloodclan, but if we get the chance, if it looks like the clans might win and kill Scourge then we help them, but that's only if at least one of them might kill him. I don't want to risk the lives of my kits any more then we have to." Blue Sky meowed. The other cats nodded their understanding and returned to their dens.

Two days later and the cats of Bloodclan were preparing for battle with the forest cats. Blue Sky waited with the others for Scourge to give the order to invade the forest. When the order was given all the cats made for the part of the forest where four great oak trees stood around a clearing and one large rock rose in the middle. When they got there the forest cats were waiting for them, at the head was a ginger tom. "That's Firestar." Came a meow and Blue Sky turned to see Jaggedtooth, a new member of Bloodclan, "He's the cat that Tigerstar wanted to kill, the former kitty pet."

"Have you talked to Rosemary yet?" Blue Sky asked him in a whisper.

"Yes, but she's nerves about turning agenst Bloodclan." Jaggedtooth whisper back.

Blue Sky nodded in understanding, she could understand any cats being nerves about turning on Bloodclan, espetionly with how Scourge dells with traitors.

Firestar and Scourge argued for a few moments and then Scourge gave the order to attack and Firestar gave the order for a counterattack. Bloodclan and the forest cats clashed in battle. Blue Sky and her small group of cats joined the battle, in Bloodclan Blue Sky, or Death Claw as she was called by Bloodclan was well known for her killer fighting skills, but now she was being careful not to kill any of the forest cats. Growing up in the house forks place she had learned that the forest cats were very savages, but when she meet the sister of a cat that had joined the forest clans she learned that the forest clan were not as bad as Bloodclan and that day she realized that Bloodclan was the savage ones, not the forest clan. Now in battle with the clans she gave the cats she was fighting a chance to escape. Watching a small white she-cat run into the undergrowth she looked to see a golden brown she-cat fighting with a grey she-cat she know as Willow, Blue Sky had hoped that Willow would one day join her group. Blue Sky ran over to Willow and pulled the golden brown she-cat off her friend and through her aside and gave her a good swipe for good major.

"Are you ok Willow?" Blue Sky asked her.

"Yah, thanks Death Claw." Willow meowed before rejoining the fight. Blue Sky looked around until she saw Firestar battling with Scourge, she ran to where they were over by a stone, that she learned from Jaggedtooth was called the great stone, and saw a white tom over there too. She then saw Scourge gave Firestar a killing blow then the white tom pounded onto Scourge. With both cats occupied Blue Sky walked up to Firestar and probe him with her paw. She looked over to the two fighting cats to see that the white tom was covered in blood but was still fighting hard, when she turned back to Firestar he was moving, "Firestar?" she asked.

"How do you know my name?" he growled at her.

"Jaggedtooth told me and I thing I know your sister." Blue Sky told him.

"My sister?"

"Yes, she told me about the clans and I believe that you and the clans may be the only hope for me and my cats, including our kits." She meowed to him.

"You were forced to fight right?" he asked.

"Yes , Bloodclan took my kits and said that they would kill them if me and my mate Hawk Claw didn't help them, but I told my cats that if there was a chance that Scourge could be killed by you and your cats to turn on Bloodclan." She meowed.

"Then give the order, because I will kill him." Firestar meowed. Blue Sky nodded and turned to find Hawk Claw. She heard Firestar give a challenge to Scourge, before the noise of battle drowned them out. She find Hawk Claw fighting a ginger she-cat, "Hawk Claw stop." She cried out, the two cats looked at her surprised, "I talk to Firestar," she meowed when she got to them, "He says he's going to kill Scourge, tell the others it's time to fight for our freedom." She told Hawk Claw.

Hawk Claw nodded and ran off to tell the others, Blue Sky turned to the ginger she-cat and told her the truth. The she-cat nodded and turned to find another Bloodclan cat to fight

"Death Claw what are you doing?" came a voice, Blue Sky turned to see a Bloodclan she-cat staring at her with a look of anger, "You should have killed her."

"I'm done with Bloodclan." Blue Sky hissed at the she-cat.

" Traitor." The she-cat hissed back and then she lunged at Blue Sky, but Blue Sky was ready she grabbed one of the she-cats front legs and through her and jumped onto her and clawed her throat out. Blue Sky stood over the body for a moment before she heard a cry that Scourge was dead, she ran over to where she talked to Firestar and find that Scourge was in fact dead. She heard the Bloodclan cats fleeing in the direction of the housefolk place, then she turned to Firestar, "You freed me and my cats."

"Milkshake!" came a cry and both cats turned and ran to where they head the cry, there they find Moss over the body of her mate Milkshake. Hawk Claw walk over to Blue Sky, "He must have been killed by Bloodclan, because he was alive when I told the others to fight Bloodclan." He meowed to Blue Sky. They were soon joined by two other cats a she-cat with an unusually spotted golden coat and a white tom with huge jet black paws. Firestar started to look around, "Tallstar?" he meowed. "Has any cat seen Tallstar?" he asked.

"Who is Tallstar?" Blue Sky asked him.

"He's the leader of Windclan." Firestar replied. Firestar and Blue Sky started to look for the Windclan leader, they soon found him with two other cats returning to the clearing. "Tallstar it's good to see you ok, for a moment I thought that Bloodclan was chasing you." He meowed.

"We were chasing them." Meowed a black and white tom with a long tail that Blue Sky figured must be Tallstar. "Who is she? She smell of Bloodclan." Tallstar hissed in her direction.

Blue Sky flattened her ears and her fur started to fluff up, but Firestar stepped between them, "It's ok Tallstar, this cat and her group helped to fight Bloodclan, despite the fact that Bloodclan took her kits and threatened to kill them." He meowed.

"Blue Sky." Blue Sky and the others looked to see Hawk Claw walking over to them, "I think Moss should take Milkshakes body back to the park to be buried." He meowed. Blue Sky nodded.

"You came here with Bloodclan because your kits were in danger, but in the end you fought agents them you will be able to leave in peace and bury your dead." Firestar meowed to Blue Sky. "Thank you Firestar." Blue Sky meowed back.

Firestar nodded and then turned to the other cats, "Greystripe." He meowed. A long hired solid grey tom came up, "Yes Firestar."

"I want you to take a small group of Thunderclan cats into twoleg place to help rescue her kits." Firestar told Greystripe.

Blue Sky walked over to Moss, "Moss take Milkshake back to the park, Ruby will go with you." She meowed to Moss, Ruby walked up and nudged Moss to her paws and together they carried Milkshakes body away. Blue Sky then turned to see Greystripe with five other Thunderclan cats and Hawk Claw and Ruby's mate Charlie was with him. Blue Sky lead the cats to what the clans called twoleg place, and as they wandered the streets the clan cats where looking very nerves, then they stopped to see two she-cats in their way, one was Willow the other was a ginger tabby and cream she-cat that Blue Sky know as Butterscotch. "Willow, Butterscotch what are you doing?" Blue Sky asked.

"We know where your kits are, follow us." Meowed Willow before she and Butterscotch turned around and walked off, "Come on." Blue Sky mowed, "Are you sure you can trust them Blue Sky?" Greystripe asked. "At the moment we don't have a choice." She meowed back. The group fallowed the two she-cats until they came to an alleyway where Scourge once made his den, there their where five cats guarding a small box with what sounded like the meowing of tiny young kits.

"That's where their keeping your kits." Willow meowed, "Thank you Willow and you Butterscotch. Now let's get my kits back. Will you two help us?" Blue Sky asked, both she-cats nodded and the ten cats entered the alleyway and face the cats guarding the box, the guards turn to face the ten cats, "What do you want?" one of them asked.

"Where her for my kits." Blue Sky hissed at them and the five cats made a line in front of the box, "Just try to take back these kits." One of them hissed.

"Did you forget who I am?" Blue Sky growled as she stepped forward, but the five cats did not move.

"We're not afraid of you." One hissed and then leaped at her, Blue Sky leaped at the same time and crashed into the Bloodclan cat and slashed at the cats chess, Blue Sky looked up to see Hawk Claw, Greystripe and the others chasing the other Bloodclan cats away from the area.

Blue Sky left the cat flaring and walked over to the box to see three tiny kits, she put her head in and pulled out a kit, then she took out the other two. Hawk Claw and Charlie each picked one of the kits, Blue Sky walked over to the Thunderclan cats, "Thank you for your help." She meowed to them dipping her head in gratitude. She then went and picked up the third kit and was about to leave when Greystripe came up to her, "We'll came with you to the borders of your home," he meowed then continued when she looked confused, "Firestar will went to know if you and the kits made it home safely." He explained. Blue Sky nodded and she lead the group of cats to the park where they lived, Willow and Butterscotch included.

When they reached the interest to the park Blue Sky turned to the Thunderclan cats, "This is where we live, you can go back to your home now," she meowed after placing her kit down, she then turned to Willow, "Willow will you lead them to the forest border of the twoleg place?" she asked her, Willow nodded and lead the Thunderclan cat back to the forest. Blue Sky lead the other cats into the park where Blue Sky and her cats lived and Blue Sky settled her kits into her den. After a few moments she exited the den and saw that Butterscotch was still in the camp, Blue Sky walked over to her. "Hi Butterscotch." She meowed.

"Hi Blue Sky, umm I was wandering if it's ok if I join your group?" she asked. Blue Sky was shocked by this she hadn't know that Butterscotch wanted to join her group, "You help to get mine and Hawk Claw's kits back I be happy to let you join." Blue Sky meowed.

A short time later Willow returned and she had another cat with her a small dark grey tabby tom. "Willow how's this?" Blue Sky asked.

"This is Bumble, he's my mate." Willow meowed. "I meet him a few moons ago, but he didn't want to join Bloodclan so he lived outside of Bloodclan territory and I would sneak out and meet him." Willow explained.

"That explains why you kept disappearing these last few moons." Blue Sky meowed.

"Blue Sky, Bumble and I were wondering if we could join your group?" Willow asked

"Willow for a while I was hoping that you would join us, I'd be happy to have you as a part of our group and as for Bumble a cat how doesn't want to be a part of Bloodclan is a cat I wouldn't mind having in the group." Blue Sky meowed.

"Thank you Blue Sky." Willow meowed.

Blue Sky nodded and then turned to where Moss, "The rest of us will be giving Milkshake a fine goodbye, but if you two and Butterscotch could do some hunting that would be appreciated." She meowed.

"Sure Blue Sky." Willow replied and then she and Bumble found Butterscotch and all three cats left the camp to find food for the group, then Blue Sky walked over to where the rest of the cats where and sat down next to Hawk Claw. Later that night they buried Milkshake and the next day they began their lives without Bloodclan.


	3. Growing

**Chapter 2**

**It had been three moons since the battle in the forest when Scourge had been killed, doing these three moons it had been peaceful for Blue Sky and her group, Butterscotch and Willow had even joined her group and a small dark grey tom named Bumble also had joined, as Blue Sky watched her kits playing with Moss and Ruby's kits, she then saw Poppy a light grey tabby tom jump onto Oreo, "Poppy be careful, Oreo a moon younger then you." She reminded him, "I know mom." The kit replied before letting Oreo get up and the kits started playing again. **

"**Blue Sky." Hearing her name Blue Sky turned to see Bumble walk into their camp with three other cats that she recognized as Thunderclan cats. "Hi Bumble, I see Firestar agreed." Blue Sky meowed.**

"**Yes he did, but only of Tiger Lilly stays in Thunderclan during her training. Firestar said that Thunderclan couldn't afford to lose it medicine cat even for a short time, but he's still welling to help her to learn medicine." Bumble meowed, he then turned to a dark grey she-cat with a twisted back leg, "This is Cinderpelt, she's the medicine cat for Thunderclan."**

"**Thank you Cinderpelt for willingly helping my daughter in learning the art of healing." Blue Sky meowed to her.**

"**You're welcome." Cinderpelt replied, "So where is she?" she asked.**

"**Tiger Lilly." Blue Sky meowed to where the kits were playing. A grey tabby she-cat walked up to her, "Yes mom." Tiger Lilly asked. "This is Cinderpelt the Thunderclan medicine cat, she's here to teach her how to us herb for healing." Tiger Lilly jumped in excitement, then Blue Sky put her tail on Tiger Lilly's shoulder, "But Firestar agreed only if you go to Thunderclan during your training." She explain to her daughter.**

**Tiger Lilly looked to Cinderpelt and then back to her mother, "She cann't stay here and teach me?" she asked. "No, her clan needs her, but there is no one here to teach you. That's why Firestar is willing to let you stay in Thunderclan while you train." Blue Sky explained. After a moment Tiger Lilly nodded, "Ok, I'll go to Thunderclan, but I'll come back when I'm done training." Blue Sky nodded and Tiger Lilly said her goodbye's to the other kits and left with the Thunderclan cats.**

**Later that day Hawk Claw returned from hunting with Butterscotch and Charlie, they put their prey on the prey pile, toke a piece for themselves and then Hawk Claw walked over to where Blue Sky was, "Where's Tiger Lilly?" he asked her, Blue Sky told him what happed earlier in the day.**

"**Do you think it was a good idea to let Tiger Lilly to go with Thunderclan?" Hawk Claw asked. "Firestar is the leader of Thunderclan and he is a good and noble cat," Blue Sky meowed then she turned to Hawk Claw, "I believe she will be safe there." Hawk Claw nodded and Blue Sky looked to where the three newest members of the group where sharing a rabbit, in Bloodclan there wasn't a lot of prey, but in the park there was some prey that lived in good numbers. As Blue Sky watched them she couldn't help but notice how big Willows belly was get, she was expecting Bumble's kits and they were due soon, "We're growing." She meowed, Hawk Claw looked up and seeing what she was looking at meowed, "Yes we are."**

**Blue Sky then got up and turned to Hawk Claw, "I'm going to take Moss and Ruby out for a walk, we haven't been outside in awhile." She meowed to him, "I'll keep an eye on the camp and kits while you're gone." Hawk Claw meowed to her. Blue Sky gathered to two she-cat and the three cats left the park. They walked for a while until they heard the screech of cats, Blue Sky run to the screech and Moss and Ruby fallowed her, when they came to an alleyway where they found five Bloodclan cats surrounding two other cats, "Your coming with us to join Bloodclan." One meowed, "We don't want to join Bloodclan." Hissed a white, grey and ginger tom protecting a grey she-cat who was swollen with kits. **

**Blue Sky stepped forward, "Leave them alone Bloodclan." The Bloodclan cats turned to see the three she-cats, the leader of the five Bloodclan cats, a ginger she-cat stepped up to Blue Sky, "Well, well, well what do we have here? Three Bloodclan traitor, Death Claw you we pay for what you did to Bloodclan." **

"**Bloodclan has no power over me and my cats anymore, Scarlet. And you cann't force other cats to join your clan." Blue Sky hissed back at the ginger she-cat.**

"**Oh it's not my clan, it's Bone's clan." Scarlet meowed to Blue Sky, "What?" Blue Sky whispered, "That's right Bone survived the battle with the forest cats, and now he has taken his place as leader of Bloodclan." Scarlet then gave a signal for the Bloodclan cats to attack the three she-cats, two jumped at Blue Sky and the other two attacked Moss and Ruby, then Scarlet joined in the battle with Blue Sky. Blue Sky fought hard to throw the three cats off, after a few moments one of the three cats that attack Blue Sky was dead and one had a deep gash on their cheek and Scarlet was limping with one of her front legs badly wounded, Scarlet looked around to see that the two cats fighting Moss and Ruby where gone. She then turned to Blue Sky, "You may have won this time but Bone won't let you get away with." She hissed, then she and the other Bloodclan cat ran off. **

**Blue Sky walked over to the other cats, "Are you two alright?" she asked them. The tom toke a step forward, "You are the Bloodclan cat Death Claw right?" he asked her.**

"**I was once a part of Bloodclan and they did call me Death Claw, but I assure you I have left Bloodclan and now go by my old name, Blue Sky." She told them. The two cats just stared at them, Blue Sky then meowed, "What are your names?" **

"**My name is Dakota and this is my mate Ivy." Meowed the white, grey and ginger tom.**

"**Dakota, that's an strange name for a rouge."**

"**I was a house cat first, I lived with an old female house folk, but she died about three seasons ago." Dakota explained.**

"**You know if you don't want to join Bloodclan and if you don't want your kits to grow up in Bloodclan, you'll need a safe place to stay. If you want you can stay with us."**

"**Why would we want to stay with you and your cats, you where Bloodclan."**

"**Because there are safety in numbers and if you stay on your own Bloodclan will either force you to join or kill you, you and your kits will be safer in a group that cares about their members and where they look out for one another." She meowed.**

"**She's right Dakota, I think we should go with them, it has to be better than Bloodclan." Ivy meowed to Dakota.**

**Dakota looked at his mate, then back at Blue Sky, "Ok, we'll go with you." He meowed at last. Blue Sky lead the group back to the park. Two days later Ivy gave birth to four kits, Ivy and Dakota named them Molly a white and grey she-cat, Misty a light grey she-cat, Daisy a grey and ginger she-cat and Olive Nose a grey tom.**


	4. Thunderclan

Chapter 3

It had been two moons since Dakota and Ivy joined the their kits where doing well, Willowwhisker also had given birth to three kits, two she-cats, Patchkit and Lunakit and a tom named Hazelkit. The squeak of a kit got Blue Sky's attention, Ivy and Willowwhisker's kits where playing just outside a den that had been turned into a nursery for the clans queens and kits. "Take that Bone," meowed Lunakit, "You won't take our park, we won't let you." Then she and the other six younger kits charged at Smokekit and Oreo.

"Blue Sky." Blue Sky looked to see Bumblewing return with the rest of the border patrol, "Hi Bumblewing."

"Blue Sky we need to talk in privet." He meowed to her, "Ok, let's talk in my den." Blue Sky lead the way into her den and she sat down in her nest, "Ok Bumblewing, what is it?" she asked. "We have conformation." He meowed. "He is alive, I don't know how but Bone is alive and he's increasing the size of Bloodclan." Bumblewing meowed.

Blue Sky was staring at him in shock, after a few moments she started to shake, "No, I thought that it was over when Firestar killed Scourge." She meowed in a whisper.

Bumblewing walked up to her and lade his tail on her shoulders for support, "Don't worry Blue Sky, we have more cats to help us fight them, we won't let them destroy all we have worked for." He meowed to her. Blue Sky then looked up at him, "But a lot of our cats are only kits, we can't ask them to fight." She meowed to him, "What about Thunderclan?" Blue Sky and Bumblewing looked up at Poppy, he looked down at his paws, "Or maybe not…" "No Poppy that's a great idea." Blue Sky meowed, she then pushed pass her son and Bumblewing, and jumped onto the tree stump that was used for making announcements from, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting!"

Hearing the call every cat in the camp gathered around the stump to hear what Blue Sky had to say, when all the cats in the camp where around the stump, Blue Sky noticed that Hawk Claw, Dakota and Gingerpaw were not back from hunting yet, "As you know there have been rumors that Bone survived the battle between the forest clans and Bloodclan, today Bumblewing and his patrol has confirmed that Bone did survive and he is rebuilding Bloodclan." There were gasps of shock from the cats surrounding the stump. Blue Sky signaled for the cats to quiet down, "Our clan is not strong enough to face Bloodclan alone, but my son Poppy has given me an idea, I will lead a small patrol into Thunderclan territory to ask them for help." She meowed. She looked out at the cats around her and as she talked about getting help from Thunderclan there was approvers from many of them, "I will take Ruby, Bumblewing and Amber Eyes with me to talk to Firestar, we will leave at ones, they will need this information in case Bone tries to seek revenge for the death of Scourge." She meowed and then jumped down from the tree stump and gathered the cats she named with a sweep of her tail then she turned to Charlie, "Tell Hawk Claw what has happed and that he is in charge until I get back." She then led her patrol out of the park and headed for the part of forest where Thunderclan lived.

When they entered the forest Blue Sky smelled something on the breeze and realized that it was the smell of Shadowclan, "It looks like we enter Thunderclan territory on the border with Shadowclan." She meowed.

"What's this smell?" Amber Eyes meowed; Blue Sky and Bumblewing walked over to where Amber Eyes was and after a moment Blue Sky recognized the smell as badger, "This is bad." Blue Sky meowed, "The smell is that of a badger, and that's bad news for a cat." Blue Sky then ran in the direction of the Thunderclan camp, the rest of the patrol hard no her paws.

They didn't get fare when Blue Sky heard paw steps ahead; she slowed to a stop and signaled for the others to do the same. Though the trees Blue Sky could see a Thunderclan patrol being led by Firestar himself inspecting a hill of stones, the scent of badger was strong here. Looking around she soon spotted the badger, it was sneaking up on a young cat that Blue Sky had learn was Rainpaw, one of Thunderclan's newest apprentices. She realized that the badger was hunting the young apprentice and she acted quickly, without even realizing it, she charged at the badger, casing the Thunderclan cats to look up and just as the badger reared up to attack Rainpaw, Blue Sky jumped onto the badger casing it to lost its balance and fall missing Rainpaw, Blue Sky and the badger rolled, quickly Blue Sky regained her balance and turned to the badger and swiped at it with her claws out racking them across the badgers muzzle.

Moments later Bumblewing and Ruby were on the badger, Bumblewing bit down on its flank and Ruby jumped onto it back and sank her teeth and claws in. The badger reared up trying to shake the cats off, Blue Sky toke this chance and swiped at the badgers through. After a few moments the badger shook the cats off and ran deeper into the forest, with the badger now gone Blue Sky turned to Firestar, "Are you guys ok?" she asked them.

"We're fine, thank you Blue Sky." Firestar meowed, then a pale grey she-cat walked over to Rainpaw and started to franticly check him over, Blue Sky guest that she was Rainpaw's mother. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Firestar asked. Blue Sky explained to Firestar about Bone surviving the battle that took place five moons earlier. Firestar lead his cats and Blue Sky and her cats to the Thunderclan camp, there he told the Thunderclan cats about Bone's survival and about him increasing the size of Bloodclan. "I've debited to send three warriors to help train the cats in Blue Sky's clan." He meowed, "The warriors how will be going are Dustpelt, Willowpelt and Brackenfur. I know that this is something that we don't do often but with Bloodclan on the rise we need to help those who will stand with use against Bloodclan." He meowed to the clan and there were yells of approval from the surrounding cats.

Firestar jumped down from the rock where he had made the announcement from. He walked up to Blue Sky, "I hope three warriors will be enough to help fight Bloodclan." He told her.

"We'll have to wait and see." She replied to him, she then walked over to where Tiger Lilly was with Cinderpelt, "Mom!" Tiger Lilly meowed and ran over to Blue Sky and nuzzled into her mother, "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too Tiger Lilly." Blue Sky replied they were like that for a moment before Tiger Lilly's sister Amber Eyes came over and the two sisters started to cache up on what has happed the last two moons. After the two sisters had a chance to catch up Blue Sky gathered her parlor and the three Thunderclan cats that Firestar named and led them back to the park. The next day Dustpelt, Willowpelt and Brackenfur started helping with training and patrolling the borders of Blue Sky's clan.

It had been a quarter moon since the visit to Thunderclan and the three Thunderclan cats were settling in well, Dustpelt told Blue Sky that he and his clanmates felt more at home in the park because it reminded them of their home in the forest but that when they were out in twoleg place they were nerves and felt that they didn't belong. The clearing that Blue Sky and the others chose for their camp was different then what the other clans had for their camps, it was surrounded by several young trees and vines growing up the trees hiding the camp, the entrance to the camp was an area in the wall of vines where it was not as thick and cats could walk through, but it was still thick enough to hide the camp.

Blue Sky woke up in her den to see Hawk Claw lying next to her, she ran her tail along his spine and a few moments later Hawk Claw woke up, "Good morning." Blue Sky meowed when he was fully awake.

"Good morning Blue Sky," he meowed back. He sat up and began to wash himself, Blue Sky stretched and then did the same, when they were done the two cats left the den and walked over to the pray pile, Blue Sky noticed that there was a chicken leg on top of the pile, "Willowwhisker would love that chicken leg." She meowed.

"Then why don't you take it to her?" he meowed, Blue Sky toke the leg and headed to the nursery, which was an old rabbit worn. She slipped through the entertain and walked over to Willowwhisker, Willowwhisker was dosing but woke up when Blue Sky walked up to her. Blue Sky then placed the chicken leg in front of Willowwhisker, "I thought you might like this Willowwhisker." Blue Sky meowed. "Thank you Blue Sky." Willowwhisker replied.

Blue Sky dipped her head and went back out, she walked back over to the pray pile and toke a mouse for herself, then she went and sat down beside Hawk Claw, "So, did you talk to the Thunderclan cats about Oreo and Smokekit?" he asked.

"Yes, and despite it being a half moon early, they believe that Oreo and Smokekit are big enough to become apprentices. And speaking of that I would like you to train Smokekit." She meowed.

Hawk Claw nodded, "And what about Oreo?" he asked "I asked Butterscotch to train him." She meowed. She then she got up and jumped onto her tree stump, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting." The clan gathered around the tree stump and when every cat was seated Blue Sky started, "I've talked to the three Thunderclan cats and we decided that Moss and Charlie's kit are ready to begin their training, Oreo, Smokekit come forward." The two brothers walked up to the stump, Oreo until you earn your place as a warrior your mentor will be Butterscotch," Butterscotch walked up to Oreo and the two cats touched noses and then sat down with the rest of the clan. Blue Sky then turned to Smokekit, "Smokekit from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Smokepaw and Hawk Claw shall be your mentor." Hawk Claw walked up to Smokepaw and touched his nose to Smokepaws then they sat down with the others, and the clan including the Thunderclan cats started cheering the names of the new apprentices, "Oreo, Smokepaw, Oreo, Smokepaw."

"That's it for now." Blue Sky meowed then she jumped down from the tree stump. The cats in the clearing returned to their duties, Butterscotch and Hawk Claw toke their new apprentices out to see the territory. Blue Sky then turned to see Bumblewing walk over to her.

"Hi Bumblewing, what can I do for you?" she asked, "I think we should send out a hunting party, there's only two birds and a shrew lift." He meowed. Blue Sky looked over at the prey pile to see that Bumblewing was right, Blue Sky nodded "Your right Bumblewing I'll have Dakota lead the patrol along with his apprentice and Moss and Dustpelt." Blue Sky meowed. "I'll let them know." Bumblewing meowed then walked over to the cats she named. Blue Sky watched him go before returning to the mouse she left before.


	5. Fireclan

**Chapter 4**

**It had been a few days since Oreo and Smokepaw became apprentices and their training was come along well, with help from the three Thunderclan cats they were learning well. During that time they got news from Greystripe that Firestar, Sandstorm and Tiger Lilly all want on a journey to find the descendents of a lost clan and rebuild the clan. Blue Sky was worried about her daughter being out there, but she know that at least with Firestar and Sandstorm with her she would be safer than if she was alone and this thought helped her to worry a litter less. It was early morning and Blue Sky was leading a patrol through her clans part of twoleg place, in her patrol was Moss, Bumblewing, his apprentice Poppy and Willowpelt.**

**As they came to the edge of their territory Blue Sky could smell the stench of Bloodclan, "Back in Thunderclan we thought that Shadowclan smelled bad, but Bloodclan is far wars then Shadowclan is." meowed Willowpelt. The rest of the cat made murmurs of agreement to Willowpelt's comment. Slowly Blue Sky stepped over the border, the rest of her patrol fallowed, "This is ward for me to cross the border into another clans territory, it goes agents the warrior code." Willowpelt meowed.**

"**I know, but we have to get information on what Bloodclan is up to." Blue Sky meowed. Willowpelt nodded in understanding, it may not fell right to her, but she know that it was important to find out what Bone was planning. They walked for a while, through streets and alleyways, it was about midday when Blue Sky and Willowpelt picked up a familiar scent, "It smells like him." Blue Sky meowed, and Willowpelt nodded in agreement. They fallowed the sent trail around a corner to see several cats around a dumpster, and on top of the dumpster was Bone and one his right was the ginger she-cat Scarlet. "Bone and Scarlet." Blue Sky meowed. Moss and Bumblewing where at her side, Willowpelt walked up to them, "Who's Scarlet?" she asked.**

"**Scarlet is the ginger she-cat sitting next to Bone on the dumpster." Blue Sky replied. She then signed for the rest of them to stay down and out of sight. The five clan cats crouched down and lessoned to what was being said, as they sat there they learned that Bone was planning an attack on the forest clans and on Blue Sky's clan. Blue Sky backed up and whispered for the rest of them to follower her back to the camp. When they got back to the camp, Blue Sky told the clan what Bone was planning, she then had Brackenfur return to Thunderclan to warn them of what Bloodclan was planning. Blue Sky also set a guard outside of the camp.**

**It had been a half moon since Blue Sky and the others overheard Bones plans, he had yet to attack, Blue Sky believed that that was because he was still making Bloodclan strong again. Bloodclan had lost many of their best fighters in the fight with the forest clans.**

**The sound of running paws got Blue Sky's attention, and Smokepaw ran through the ivy barrier out of broth and with the smell of blood and the stench of Bloodclan, a moment later Hawk Claw stepped through with Moss's body in his jaws. "What happened?" Blue Sky asked.**

"**Bloodclan." Smokepaw meowed.**

"**We came across many Bloodclan cats, we fight as hard as we could, but when the battle was over we found Moss dead with the bodies of three Bloodclan cats." Hawk Claw meowed.**

**Blue Sky nodded and then walked over to Dustpelt, "Could you go to the Thunderclan camp and ask Cinderpelt to come here and check Smokepaw and Hawk Claw over, I don't think that Smokepaw can make the journey there at the moment." Blue Sky asked.**

"**Sure, should I take some other cats with me?" Dustpelt asked.**

"**It might be a good idea." Blue Sky agreed. "Take Ruby and Dakota." Dustpelt nodded and gathered the two cats before leaving the camp and headed to Thunderclan territory. Blue Sky then turned to Smokepaw and laid her tail on his shoulder, "I'll let you take time off from training for healing and grieving." she meowed to him, then the clan put Moss's body in the middle of the camp. Smokepaw walked up to his mother's body and laid down pressing his nose into her fur, a few moments later Bumblewing and Butterscotch returned with their apprentices, when Oreo saw his mother and brother he ran over to his brothers side, "What happen?" he asked. Blue Sky didn't hear the rest of the brothers conversation, she walked over to Bumblewing and Butterscotch, "Hawk Claw, Moss and Smokepaw ran into some Bloodclan cats." she explained.**

**The two cats nodded and carried the prey they caught to the prey pile. "Butterscotch." Blue Sky meowed when the prey was placed on the pile, "Yes Blue Sky?" Butterscotch meowed, "I think that it would be a good idea to hold off on Oreo training and allow the two brothers time to grieve for Moss, and it might even help Smokepaw to heal." Blue Sky meowed, Butterscotch nodded in agreement, "He does need to learn, but given what happened he may need a day or two off." she meowed. Blue Sky nodded and walked over to Hawk Claw, she then sat down and the two cats began to wash each other. The day passed by and Dustpelt and the others returned with Cinderpelt, who check and patched up Smokepaw and Hawk Claw she then walked over to Moss's body and started to rub herbs into Moss's fur, "What are you doing?" Blue Sky asked.**

"**I'm putting herbs on her to mask the scent of death." Cinderpelt meowed. Blue Sky nodded and walked back over to Hawk Claw, lad down and curled up beside him, she closed her eyes and a moment later she woke up in a forest with trees lush with leaves, "Blue Sky." Blue Sky turned to see three cats walk out of the undergrowth, Blue Sky recognized the three as Milkshake, Moss and her son Bracken. "How?" she asked. **

"**You are in Starclan Blue Sky." Moss meowed**

"**Starclan?" Blue Sky asked. **

"**Yes, the four forest clans have medicine cats who can talk to the spirits of their ancestors, their ancestors are in Starclan, the old Starclan." Moss explained, "The three of us are here to form the beginning of a new Starclan for Fireclan." Moss meowed.**

"**Fireclan?" Blue Sky meowed. "Yes Blue Sky and we have chosen you to be the first leader of Fireclan." Milkshake replied.**

"**In the other clans the leaders resave nine lives from nine cats in Starclan, but since there are only three of us you will get only three lives, but hopefully three will be enough for you to lead your clan through the tough times ahead." Moss meowed. She then stepped forward and placed her muzzle to Blue Skys' head, "With this life I give you a life for love, as a mother loves her kits." Moss meowed. Blue Sky felt a surge of energy flow through her, she was a mother and she understood the sensation that she felt, she understood a mothers desire to protect her kits, for the energy she felt was like that that she felt the day she lost Bracken, the day he was killed by Bloodclan. **

**Moss then stepped back and Milkshake stepped forward, "With this life I give you a life for doing what is right, no matter what is in your way." he meowed. Blue Sky felt a surge of energy again, this time she felt like she could fight any enemy that stood in her path.**

**When Milkshake was done Bracken walked up to his mother, Blue Sky had to bend down in order for him to reach, "With this life I give you a life for bringing peace and forgiveness to your clan and cats that live outside of the clan." When this surge of energy hit her she felt like she was being torn apart and then everything was calm and she felt at peace. Bracken then stepped back to where Moss and Milkshake where and the three cats looked at Blue Sky, "You are now leader of Fireclan." Moss meowed. "Now that Fireclan has a leader, they need a deputy and you must choose who that cat will be."**

**The three Starclan cats started to fad and Blue Sky woke up in the camp with Hawk Claw laying beside her. She got up and walked over to Cinderpelt, "Cinderpelt, I need to talk to you." She meowed to the Thunderclan medicine cat, Cinderpelt nodded and fallowed Blue Sky out of the camp. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Cinderpelt asked her.**

"**I saw Moss in my dream just a few moments ago." Blue Sky meowed. "You did?" Cinderpelt replied. "Yes, and Milkshake and Bracken where there too, they each gave me a life." Blue Sky meowed.**

"**Like Starclan." Cinderpelt meowed. "Right, but unlike your Starclan there was just the three, I don't have nine lives like the other leaders, I only have the three." Blue Sky meowed. **

"**Then that must mean that you where chosen by Starclan to lead this clan." Cinderpelt meowed. Blue Sky nodded. **

"**They told me that I needed to find a deputy and that I had to choose one of my cats to be the deputy." Blue Sky meowed. Cinderpelt looked at Blue Sky for a moment, "Why do you think should be deputy?" Cinderpelt asked Blue Sky. Blue Sky thought about this for a moment, then she looked at Cinderpelt, "I know who will be a good deputy for this new clan." she meowed. Blue Sky then turned back to the camp and Cinderpelt fallowed.**

**When they entered the camp Blue Sky jumped onto the tree stump, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting." The clan gathered around the tree stump and when all the cats were seated Blue Sky continued, " We have lost three cats to Bloodclan and they now live in Starclan, and those three cats have come to me in a dream and named me leader of Fireclan." There where murmurs of surprise, "Does that mean that we are Fireclan?" one of the cats asked. "Yes." Blue Sky meowed, "But that is not all that they told me, they also told me that I must name a deputy. I through this over carefully and I have decided who it will be." she meowed. "I say these words before Starclan, that they may hear and approve my chose, Bumblewing will be the deputy of Fireclan." The cats around Bumblewing started to give the tom congratulations. Blue Sky jump down and walked over to Bumblewing to give him her own congrats.**


	6. Jaggedtooth and Rosemary

**Chapter 5**

"**Daddy I'm tired." Complied a silver tom. "I know you're tired Jade, but we have to keep going." Meowed a huge tabby tom.**

"**Jaggedtooth." Came a meow and a moment later a grey and white she-cat came around a trash can, "we were afraid you wouldn't coming." She meowed.**

"**Hallo Cloud, is Balto with you?" he asked **

"**I'm here too." Meowed a grey tabby tom as he came to stand beside the she-cat. "Where's Rosemary?" he asked.**

**Jaggedtooth lowered his head, "She didn't make it, two of our kits were killed as well, I was only able to get Jade out." He meowed.**

"**Were so sorry Jaggedtooth, I know that the only reason that you joined Bloodclan was to get her out." Meowed Cloud.**

"**That doesn't matter now, all that matters now is that we get Jade out. What about your kits?" he asked, Cloud and Balto returned to the back of the trash can and returned with a kit each in their jaws, they placed the kits on the ground, one was a grey and white she-cat like their mother the other was a blue-grey tom, "We named the tom Sky," Cloud meowed, "But the she-cat is still nameless." Jaggedtooth nodded he then put his tail around Jade, "Let get the kits to the new clan, were there'll be safe." Jaggedtooth meowed. **

**Cloud and Balto picked up there kits and fallowed Jaggedtooth as he headed to Fireclan territory with Jade by his side. They walked for some time before Jaggedtooth picked up the smell of Bloodclan, Jaggedtooth signaled for the others to stop, Cloud and Balto placed there kits at their paws, "What is it Jaggedtooth?" Balto asked.**

"**Bloodclan." Jaggedtooth hissed. Balto turned to Cloud "Take the kits and get out of here, me and Jaggedtooth will hold them off."**

"**But Balto…" **

"**No buts Cloud, the kits need to be somewhere where there be safe and you need to get them there." Balto meowed, he then turned to Jade "Go with Cloud you'll have to carry our daughter she's the smaller of the two, you should be able to carry her." Jade nodded, he and Cloud picked up the two kits and ran while Jaggedtooth and Balto faced the group of Bloodclan cats. **

**When they were a short distance they heard the sound of screeching cats, but they kept going, after running until their limbs where burning they started to slow down and then Cloud ran into another cat, a ginger tabby and cream she-cat, when the other she-cat got back on her paws she tuned to Cloud, "What are you doing on Fireclan territory?" the ginger tabby and cream she-cat hissed .**

"**We're trying to get away from Bloodclan." Meowed Jade, "My father and a friend are fighting a group of them now." The ginger tabby and cream she-cat turned to the patrol coming up behind her, "Charlie, Dakota take your apprentices and stop those Bloodclan cats, I'll take these cats to the camp." the two toms nodded and ran off with their apprentices behind them.**

**The ginger tabby and cream she-cat turned to the other cats, "My names Butterscotch by the way." She meowed before walking over to Jade and picking up the small she-cat, Cloud picked up Sky and fallowed Butterscotch with Jade behind both she-cats. When they got to the camp Butterscotch led them to the nursery, "This is the nursery, it's where the kits in the clan stay with their mothers." She meowed through a mouthful of fur, she then placed the kit on the ground, Cloud walked over and put Sky down with his sister, then curled herself around the two kits. Jade walked over to Cloud and laid down next to her and her kits.**

**Seeing that they were fine Butterscotch walked over to Blue Sky who was talking to Bumblewing, "Blue Sky, Bumblewing." **

"**Yes Butterscotch." Blue Sky meowed. "I found a she-cat with some kits, the oldest of the kits told me that his father and another cat where fighting agents a small group of Bloodclan cats, so I sent Charlie and Dakota and their apprentices to help the two cats." Butterscotch meowed to Blue Sky.**

**Blue Sky nodded and then turned to her deputy, Bumblewing, "Take Poppy and help the others the rest of us will stay here and guard the camp." She meowed. Bumblewing nodded and then he got Poppy and both left the camp. **

**Blue Sky then walked over to Cloud over by the nursery, "Hallo, my name is Blue Sky, I am the leader of Fireclan." Blue Sky meowed. "My name is Cloud and this is Jade" she meowed "and this is Sky", "What about the other kits?" Blue Sky asked. "We haven't named her yet." Cloud meowed. Blue nodded, "We don't know if Bloodclan well come here, you should take your kits into the nursery to keep them safe." She meowed and walked over to hawk Claw, then there was a rustling noise at the ivy enter and five Bloodclan cats crashed though the ivy, they were being lead by Scarlet. "Well what do we have here, a clan full of traders it looks like." She hissed before she gave a flick of her tail signaling the Bloodclan cats to attach, and as the five cats attached, more cats came through the ivy barrier.**

**Blue Sky didn't need to give an order, as soon as the Bloodclan cats stormed in the Fireclan cats charged at them to defend the camp and there kits, Willowpelt and Brackenfur also joined the battle, but as Blue Sky looked around she noticed that Dustpelt wasn't in the battle. She soon found Brackenfur, "Where's Dustpelt?" she asked him.**

"**He went to asked our clanmates for help." Brackenfur meowed. Blue Sky nodded and jumped onto a Bloodclan tom, she slashed at the toms shoulder and bit down on his ear and pulled. The tom yelled and Blue Sky jumped off to see the tom run out of the camp, she looked around to see that they were outnumbered by the Bloodclan cats. She suddenly got pushed to the ground and looked up to see Scarlet looking down at her with a look of triumph in her eyes, "Bone will reword me greatly for killing you and wiping out your clan of traders." She meowed, then just as Scarlet rose her paw to kill Blue Sky there was a yell and Bumblewing returned with the rest of the clan and two other cats, they all looked like they had injures from another battle.**

**Blue Sky took Scarlet's momentary lack of concentration and racked her claws across Scarlet's face. Scarlet back off of Blue Sky in shock and Blue Sky got back on her paws she then lunged at her and bit down on her through, Blue Sky held her gripe for as long as she could then Scarlet swiped her claws across Blue Sky's muzzle and she lost her gripe the two she-cats then stared each other down, then Blue Sky was pushed over again by another cat then Scarlet, with blood still flowing from her wound in her through, swiped her claws across Blue Sky's through. **

**Blue Sky's world then turned to black and when she woke up she was in a lush forest and around her were cats with the look of stars in there pelts. Blue Sky recognized, Milkshake, Bracken and Moss, but there were three cats that she didn't know. The oldest of the three cats a white she-cat with light grey on the back end of her tail stepped forward, "My name is Rosemary and these are my kits Fang and Storm," Fang was a tabby tom and Storm was a white and grey tabby she-cat. "Their bother is Jade and their father is the former Shadowclan warrior Jaggedtooth." Blue Sky stared at her for a moment, "You and Jaggedtooth were mates?" she asked Rosemary, Rosemary nodded, "Look." She said pointing behind Blue Sky, Blue Sky turned around to see the park and the ivy barrier, then she saw movement and looked to see a large group of cats heading for the camp. Blue Sky recognized a ginger tom at the lead and a white tom just behind him, "Firestar and Blackstar."**

"**Yes, Dustpelt ran into a Shadowclan patrol and Blackstar decided to lead a patrol here to help fight Bloodclan, they meet the Thunderclan patrol on their way here." Meowed another cat, Blue Sky turned to see a grey tabby she-cat with a small group of cats behind her, some were full grow and some were gust kits, all of them had stars in their pelts, "Mom?" Blue Sky asked stund, "With their help Bloodclan with be defeated and Fireclan will survive, but now it's time for you to return and lead your clan." Her mother meowed, "Mom wait." Blue Sky meowed, but the other cats where fading and her world went black.**

"**Is she ok?" asked a voice close to her, Blue Sky opened her eyes to see Hawk Claw looking down at her, "Blue Sky, Blue Sky your alive."**

"**Told you she was fine, she's a clan leader now it takes a lot to kill them even if they only have three lives." Meowed a cat on the other side of Blue Sky, Blue Sky turned her head to see Cinderpelt, "Cinderpelt?" she meowed, "It's alright Blue Sky you're going to be fine." Cinderpelt replied, Blue Sky looked around the camp to see Fireclan, Shadowclan and Thunderclan warriors all fighting the Bloodclan cats, "How's the battle going?" she asked.**

"**It looked like we were going to lose until Thunderclan and Shadowclan showed up, both Cinderpelt and Runningnose were among them. They've been healing the wounded, but we still lost Willowwhisker and Dakota."**

"**Willowwhisker and Dakota are dead?" Blue Sky asked. Hawk Claw nodded, Bumblewing knows, he found her body, the kits don't know yet and I don't thing Ivy and there kits know either." Hawk Claw meowed. Blue Sky stumbled onto her paws and gave herself a shake, "Thank you for your help Cinderpelt, but now you should help another cats I'm good for now." She meowed to the Thunderclan medicine cat, Cinderpelt nodded and wobbled over to two cats that where half caring and half dragging a third cat. **

**Blue Sky and Hawk Claw looked at each other before joining the fight, as she fight Blue Sky noticed that many of the Bloodclan cats had already fled Hawk Claw was right the arrival of Thunderclan and Shadowclan had turned the battle in their favor. Blue Sky then noticed a flash of ginger and saw Firestar fighting with Scarlet. **

**Scarlet had Firestar pinned down, Blue Sky ran over to the two and bit down on Scarlet's back leg casing her to lose her balance, Firestar kick her off of him and got to his paws then Firestar and Blue Sky faced down the Bloodclan she-cat side by side, Scarlet looked around to see that most of the Bloodclan cats had been chased off, "Bloodclan retreat." She meowed then turned to Firestar and Blue Sky, "You may have won this time but we are growing and we will have our revenge." Scarlet hissed then ran after her clanmates. **

**Blue Sky looked around her camp to see the bodies of Willowwhisker and Dakota lying among many Bloodclan cats and warriors of Fireclan, Thunderclan and Shadowclan where limping to the medicine cats to get there injuries treated. Blackstar walked up to Blue Sky and Firestar, Blue Sky dipped her head to the two clan leaders, "Thank you, both of you, you saved my clan." She meowed**

"**Your should thank Dustpelt, he was the one who told us that you were in trouble." Firestar meowed as Dustpelt walked up to them, "All the Bloodclan cats have been chased out and it looks like Thunderclan and Shadowclan got off easy there are no fatal ingeriys, but unfortunately Fireclan lost two warriors." He meowed looking at Blue Sky with sadness in his eye when he said the last part. Firestar and Blackstar turned to Blue Sky, but before either of them could say a word she got up and walked over to the body of Willowwhisker and helped to carry her body over to where Dakota was being prepared for the morning for their loved ones. **

**As she looked around the camp Blue Sky noticed a familiar ginger pelt, she had seen the cat before at gathering since Fireclan started attending gathering about three or four moons ago, she got up and walked over to the ginger cat, "Hallo Red." She meowed, the ginger she-cat looked up at her, "I haven't been called that in a long time." The ginger she-cat meowed to her. The ginger she-cat then licked Blue Sky on the head, "The last time I saw you and Ruby you where just small moon old kits." She replied, "I'm now known as Russetfur." **

"**Either way it's been awhile, it's good to see you again mom talked about you a lot and even encouraged us to follow you to the clan, but me and Ruby found mates here and friends that we didn't what to leave so we came up with a new plane." Blue Sky meowed, "I know that you're a Shadowclan warrior, but I hope that you ask your leader if you can stay here for a short time, it would be nice for you to see where mom is buried. And with the loss of two cats it'll be hard to train all the young cats in the appropriate time." She meowed.**


	7. Battles and Warriors

**Chapter 6**

** A moon and a half later Blue Sky was on top of the tree stump watching her clan as they got ready to head to the gathering, she had said who would be going to the gathering earlier in the day and now the cats who were going where gathering at the camp entrants. **

"**You ready to go yet?" came a meowed from the base of the tree stump. Blue Sky looked down to see her mate Hawk Claw. Blue Sky jumped down from the tree stump, "I'm ready now." She meowed to him, she then gathered together the cats how where going to the gathering and left the camp. She led the cats though there part of twoleg place and into Thunderclan's part of the forest, she then led them to the other side of Thunderclan territory where four trees was and when she and the others got to the slope that led down to four trees they could see that the other four clans were already there.**

**Blue Sky gave a singled with a flick of her tail and Fireclan descended the slope into the hollow. When they got to the bottom of the slope the Fireclan cats started to mix in with the other clans, Blue Sky walked up to the great rock and jumped up with the other leaders. She gave a nod to the other leaders and then looked down at the cats gathered in the clearing below to see her older sister Russetfur walk over to some Shadowclan cats with her apprentice Hazelpaw. Then she saw her deputy, Bumblewing, talking to Greystripe, the Thunderclan deputy.**

**A sudden yell got her attention and she looked to see Blackstar beginning the gathering, Blue Sky crunched down and lessoned to the other leaders give their reports, then it was her turn she stepped forward after Tallstar of Windclan finished, "Fireclan is doing well, despite living close to twolegs and Bloodclan, we have seven new apprentices, Molly, Misty, Daisy, Olive Nose, Patchpaw, Lunapaw and Hazelpaw." She allowed the gathered cats to cheer for the new apprentices names, then she continued "Jaggedtooth has decided to join Fireclan and even though Cloud and Balto decided to go back to their twolegs their kits have settled will into the clan and have been named Skykit and Cloudkit." Blue Sky finished. Blackstar declared the gathering over and the clan left to return to their territories, Fireclan and Thunderclan traveled together until they parted close to the Thunderclan camp and Blue Sky led her cats plus Russetfur to the Shadowclan border and onto twoleg place and to the camp in the park.**

**When they entered the camp Blue Sky jumped onto the tree stump, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting." Slowly the rest of the clan that didn't go to the gathering gathered around the tree stump, when the clan was gathered she told the clan what happed at the gathering and she informed her clan that because if the increase of Bloodclan activity she was increasing the patrols on that side of the border and also the numbers of patrols going into Bloodclan territory to get as much information as they could, after that she dismissed the clan and had them return to their nests. **

**Two moons later Blue Sky was leading a patrol back to the camp after having a run-in with some Bloodclan cats, Dustpelt was carrying an unconscious Patchpaw, and Lunapaw was limping, Dustpelt had many scratches but was still able to walk with little difficulty, Jaggedtooth and Ginger the last two members of the patrol also had many new wounds, but Blue Sky know that Patchpaw was the worst off and as soon as they got back to the camp Blue Sky and Dustpelt toke Patchpaw to the medicine den while the rest of the patrol waited their turn, "What happed?" Tiger Lilly asked.**

"**We met a group of Bloodclan cats." Blue Sky meowed. Tiger Lilly nodded and began to check Patchpaw over applying herb medicine on her wounds. When she was done with Patchpaw, Tiger Lilly treated the other members of the patrol ending with Blue Sky, "Will Patchpaw be ok?" Blue Sky asked as Tiger Lilly treated her wounds, "She should be ok, her wounds don't appear to be life threatening. She's just existed." Tiger Lilly meowed.**

**After Tiger Lilly was done with her, Blue Sky walked over to the nursery were her two sisters where, "Hi Ruby, Hi Russetfur." **

"**Hi Blue Sky." The two cats replied in unison, "Blue Sky." Came a cry as four young kits ran into Blue Sky knocking her over, Blue Sky playfully batted at the kits with her paws. "Ok kits that enough, leave Blue Sky alone." Ruby meowed to her kits. The four kits left Blue Sky and joined Jade, Skykit and Cloudkit. "There growing ever day." Blue Sky meowed to Ruby.**

"**Yes they are." Ruby replied. "How's Patchpaw?" Ruby asked.**

**Blue Sky turned to the medicine den, "Tiger Lilly said that she'll be alright, she said that Patchpaw is just existed." She meowed. Blue Sky then turned to the apprentices den to see Smokepaw and his brother Oreo laying outside the den, she then saw Ginger walk over to the brothers and lay down with them. "It's time they became warriors." Blue Sky meowed. Blue Sky got up, before her sisters could say anything and walked over to the tree stumped and jumped on to it and called, "Let all cats old enough to caught their own prey gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting." The clan started to settle around the tree stump, when ever cat was seated she began, "Today is a big day for three of our young cat, Ginger, Oreo and Smokepaw step forward." Blue Sky meowed. **

**Ginger, Oreo and Smokepaw walked to the center of the cats in front of the tree stump, Blue Sky jumped down and walked up to the three cats, "I have talked to your mentors and they have agreed that you are ready to became warriors," She then looked up to the sky, "I Blue Sky leader of Fireclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices who have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," then she looked back down on the three apprentices, "Ginger and Oreo do you promise to fallow the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Blue Sky asked them.**

"**I do." They replied in unison. **

"**Then by the powers of Starclan I conform you as Warriors and we welcome you as full members of the clan." Blue Sky meowed, she placed her muzzle on Ginger's head and Ginger licked Blue Sky's shoulder in a sign of respect and then she placed her muzzle on Oreo's head who also licked Blue Sky's shoulder and then she turned to Smokepaw, "Smokepaw do you promise to fallow the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked.**

"**I do." Smokepaw meowed with confidents. **

"**Then be the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Smokepaw from this moment on you shell be known as Smokeshade and we welcome you as a full warrior of the clan." Blue Sky rested her muzzle on Smokeshade's head, and Smokeshade licked her should. Blue Sky then stepped back as the clan welcomed the three new warriors, "Ginger, Oreo, Smokeshade, Ginger, Oreo, Smokeshade." **

**Later that night as Ginger, Oreo and Smokeshade sat their silent visual, Blue Sky was in the medicine den checking on Patchpaw, "Your sure that she'll be fine?" she asked Tiger Lilly **

"**I'm as sure as I can be." Tiger Lilly meowed beside Blue Sky, "Look Blue Sky I know your worried about Patchpaw but you need to get some rest."**

"**I know but it's hard when I know that Patchpaw is fighting for her life." **

"**I know it's hard but you need to get some sleep, Patchpaw will understand and so would Willowwhisker and Bumblewing." Blue Sky looked at Tiger Lilly and then nodded and walked out of the medicine den and into her den where she laid down in her nest and after awhile she was able to fall asleep. **

**The next day Blue Sky woke up in her den with sun light streaming in from the entrants. Blue Sky stretched and then washed herself before heading out of the den. Looking around she noticed that Ginger, Oreo and Smokeshade were not there, **_**"Probably in the warriors den getting the rest they need."**_** Blue Sky thought to herself. She then saw Jaggedtooth and Butterscotch sitting outside of the warriors den relaxing in the early morning sun. Blue Sky walked over to the two cats, "Are the new warrior asleep?" she asked.**

"**Yes they are." Butterscotch meowed, "Bumblewing told them to go to the den at first light."**

**Blue Sky nodded, "Did he send out a dawn patrol?" she asked.**

"**Yeah he sent Hawk Claw, Charlie and Molly." Jaggedtooth meowed.**

"**Ok, good. Do you know where he is now, we need to send out hunting patrols." Blue Sky meowed.**

"**He's in the medicine den checking on Patchpaw." Butterscotch told her.**

**Blue Sky nodded and walked over to the medicine den, once inside she saw Bumblewing and Tiger Lilly sitting around the nest that Patchpaw was in last night, "Bumblewing, Tiger Lilly." Blue Sky called. The two cats stepped aside to revel an awake Patchpaw, "Patchpaw, your awake." Blue Sky meowed. "When did she wake up?" she asked Bumblewing and Tiger Lilly as she walk up to them.**

"**Just a few moments ago," Tiger Lilly meowed, "Bumblewing was going to get you once I had a chance to examine her."**

"**Did Ginger, Oreo and his brother really have their warrior ceremony yesterday?" Patchpaw asked.**

"**Yes they did and Smokepaw is now Smokeshade." Blue Sky meowed to her.**

"**That means that I missed it." Patchpaw meowed, "Sorry Patchpaw, I know that you were looking forward to it." Blue Sky meowed, "That's Ok, I'm glad that they became warriors though." Blue Sky nodded and then turned to Tiger Lilly, "How long until she can start training again?" **

"**I'd like her to stay in the medicine den for at least a few days, but she should be able to train after that." Tiger Lilly meowed. Blue Sky nodded and turned to Bumblewing, "We need to organize hunting patrols." **

**Bumblewing nodded and the two cats headed out of the medicine den, as they were about to figure out the hunting patrols the Ivy barrier rustled and Molly ran though the barrier into the camp breathing heavily and her white and grey pelt was streaked with blood, "Molly." Blue Sky meowed as she ran over to the apprentice, "Molly what happed?" Blue Sky asked when she reached Molly.**

"**We found a cat that Bloodclan was trying to force to join them, we fought to get him out but more Bloodclan cats showed up and we were vastly outnumbered, Charlie told me to return to camp to get help." Molly told Blue Sky the best she could while trying to caught her breath.**

**Blue Sky had Butterscotch take Molly to the medicine den and then gathered a group of cats together and followed Molly's trail back to the fighting cats. When they reached the fight, Blue Sky realized that Molly was right the three cats were vastly outnumbered. Blue Sky then lead her patrol into the thick of battle. Blue Sky fight her way through the Bloodclan cats until she found Charlie and Hawk Claw, they were protecting a third cat that was laying on their side and was having trouble get back on his paws. **

"**Blue Sky, I'm sure glad to see you." Meowed Charlie. Blue Sky nodded and they both reentered the battle, a few moments later the Bloodclan cats had been either killed or chased off, but as she looked around she noticed that for the number of Bloodclan cats that were there the number of dead Bloodclan cats where far less than in the past few battles. **_**They're learning**_**, Blue Sky thought to herself. Blue Sky then looked to the cat that Hawk Claw and Charlie were protecting, the cat was a ginger tom who looked very familiar to her. "Do you know who he is?" Blue Sky asked.**

"**No, we were unable to get any information before Bloodclan attacked." Hawk Claw meowed.**

"**He looks just like Firestar." Willowpelt meowed walking up to the other cats. Looking at the new cats Blue Sky realized that she was right, the cat that this cat reminded her of was Firestar.**

"**Russetfur, help Willowpelt carry him back to the camp." Blue Sky meowed and both Russetfur and Willowpelt nodded and then walked over to the ginger tom and helped him to his paws and slowly lead him back to the camp, once there Tiger Lilly patched the cats up and they found out that the name of the tom they saved was Jack and he turned out to be Firestar's father, a few days later when Jack was held enough Blue Sky, Hawk Claw, Charlie and Russetfur lead Jake back to his two leg nest, before Blue Sky left Jake agreed to help out when he could. Blue Sky said her goodbyes to Jake then lead her cats back to the camp.**


	8. Lose and hope

**Chapter 7**

**It had been a litter over two moons since Blue Sky and the clan meet Jake, and now Blue Sky was on the tree stump and her clan were sitting around the stump, then Ivy walked to the center of the cats with Jade, Skykit and Cloudkit, when they were in the center Blue Sky meowed, "Jade, until you became a warrior your mentor will be Hawk Claw." Jade and Hawk Claw touched noses and sat down with the rest of the clan, "Cloudkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Cloudpaw and your mentor shell be Jaggedtooth." Jaggedtooth and Cloudpaw touched noses and sat down with the other warriors and apprentices, then Blue Sky turned to Skykit, "Skykit until you earn your full name you shell be known as Skypaw, and your mentor shell be Tiger Lilly." Tiger Lilly walked up to Skypaw and the two cats touched noses, then they sat down with the others and the clan cheered the names of the new apprentices, "Jade, Cloudpaw, Skypaw." Blue Sky jumped down and walked over to Bumblewing, "I'm going to lead a border patrol, I want you to organize the other patrols."**

"**Who will you take with you?" he asked her, Blue Sky looked at the cats, "I'll take Charlie, Molly, Ginger and Smokeshade." She meowed. Bumblewing nodded and Blue Sky gathered her patrol and lead them out of the camp. She lead them through the two leg place until they reached the border with Bloodclan, taking a stop at Jake's twoleg nest on the way to the border. "This is the border with Bloodclan, so keep your guard up. you never know what Bloodclan is up to." Blue Sky meowed to the rest of her patrol. **

**The patrol fanned out and started to check and reset the markers. "Blue Sky!" Blue Sky looked up when some cat called her name, it was Smokeshade, "What is it Smokeshade?" she asked as she walked up to him.**

"**It smells like Bloodclan and it's on our side of the border." Smokeshade meowed still smelling the ground. Shocked and concerned Blue Sky started to sniff around where Smokeshade was and she realized that the scent of Bloodclan was heading in the direction of the camp, "There heading to the camp." She meowed and raced back to the camp and the rest of the patrol ran after her.**

**When they reached the park they could hear the cries of battling cats, Blue Sky rushed into the camp with the others behind her. Blue Sky pushed her way through the Ivy barrier to see Bloodclan cats fighting against her cats, she looked around the camp, she spotted Russetfur and her apprentice Hazelpaw battling with a small group of Bloodclan cats at the entrance to the medicine cats den. Blue Sky turned to the cats in her patrol, "Ginger, Smokeshade help protect the nursery, Charlie, Molly help where you can. I'm going to help Russetfur and Hazelpaw."**

**Ginger and Smokeshade raced off to the nursery, Charlie and Molly jumped into the thick of battle and Blue sky ran over to the medicine den. When she reached the den she jumped on one of the Bloodclan cats, a black she-cat she recognized as Pepper. Pepper swiped at Blue Sky, Blue Sky stepped back for a moment before she raked her claws across the side of Pepper's muzzle, Pepper gave a screech and ran out of the camp. **

**Blue sky turned around to see a golden tabby tom leap on Hazelpaw, **_**Lion**_**, Blue Sky thought she then griped Lion's tail and pulled him off of Hazelpaw. Lion had once been head of the guard until Sienna took over just before the fight with the forest clans. Lion then turned on Blue Sky and the two cats where slashing, biting and rolling on the ground until Blue Sky bit down on the side of Lion's neck and sent him running. Blue Sky turned around again to see Russetfur supporting an existed and batted Hazelpaw, then she looked around to see that most of the Bloodclan cats had been chased off and her clan mates where taking care of the rest of Bloodclan. **

**Blue sky turned back to Russetfur and Hazelpaw, "Go to the medicine den and have Tiger Lilly check you both out." Russetfur nodded and guided Hazelpaw though the entrants to the den. Then she heard a cry from the nursery, **_**no**_**, Blue Sky thought to herself. She raced to the nursery and pushed though the entrants and what she saw shocked her to her core. In the middle of the nursery lay Mistkit's broken and battered body with his mother Ruby boring her muzzle into his fur. "Oh no, Mistkit." Blue Sky whispered. Blue Sky walked up to her sister and placed her muzzle on her shoulder, "Ruby?" she meowed to her sister. Ruby looked up at Blue Sky, "Why would they do this?" Ruby asked her sister, Blue Sky had no answer for her, she had felt the same way when Bracken was killed. Blue Sky looked away and she then noticed that Butterscotch wasn't in the den, "Where's Butterscotch?" she asked.**

"**She went to the medicine den just before Bloodclan attacked." Meowed Reedkit. Blue Sky nodded, just then Bumblewing entered the den, "Blue Sky you need to come out here." As he finished he looked to see Ruby nosing Mistkit's body, "No, not Mistkit too." He whispered. **

"**What do you mean by too?" Blue Sky asked.**

**Bumblewing just looked down and motioned with his head for Blue Sky to follow him. Blue Sky followed Bumblewing out of the nursery, when she was outside she saw some of her clanmates in a circle around something that she couldn't see. Blue Sky made her way through the cats until she made it to the center and what she saw nearly cased her heart to stop, in the middle laid Olive Nose, his fur turned and covered in blood. His mother Ivy was franticly pushing her muzzle into his fur and his sisters Molly, Misty and Daisy where sitting behind their mother with their head bowed. **

**Blue Sky turned to the watching cats, "If you haven't been see by Tiger Lilly go now, I don't want to lose any more cats tonight." Blue Sky meowed. The other cats obeyed and headed to the medicine den. Blue Sky walked over and sat down next to Ivy, "Are you going to be alright?" **

**Ivy didn't say anything she just laid down and buried her muzzle in Olive Nose's fur, Molly, Misty and Daisy toke places around their brother and laid down next to him. Blue Sky turned to the medicine den and headed in. "Ruby?" She called once she was inside.**

**Ruby looked up at her sister, "Who else was killed?" she asked**

"**Olive Nose." Blue Sky meowed. **

"**Olive Nose," Ruby meowed, "How's Ivy?" she asked.**

"**She's not doing too well." Blue Sky meowed, "Ruby I know that you probably want to stay with Mistkit, but…"**

"**I know." Ruby meowed and she picked up Mistkit and pushed her way out of the nursery, Redkit and her other brothers followed their mother out. Blue Sky followed them out and headed to the medicine den, she was greeted by wounded cats. She then saw Skypaw hovering over Butterscotch, "Skypaw, is Butterscotch alright?" she asked the new medicine cat apprentice.**

"**You can ask her yourself." Skypaw meowed and then stepped aside to revile not only Butterscotch, but also three new born kits, "Butterscotch you had your kits." Blue Sky meowed, she then turned to Tiger Lilly, who was tending to another cat, "Do you know where Jaggedtooth is, I'm sure he would want to see his kits." She meowed.**

"**He toke Cloudpaw to the training area over by Snake rocks." Tiger Lilly replied, "Thanks Tiger Lilly." Blue Sky meowed and then went to walk out of the den, "Blue Sky wait." Tiger Lilly meowed. Blue Sky looked over to see her walking over to her, "I haven't checked you over yet." She meowed, "I'm fine Tiger Lilly, I came to the battle late." Blue Sky tried to protest. "You may have come later, but you still have some pretty good starches." Tiger Lilly replied back. Blue Sky just sighed and gave in and let her daughter check her over, some moments and herb mixtures later she was aloud out of the den.**

**She looked for Bumblewing once she entered the main camp area and found him over by Ivy, she walked over to him, "Bumblewing," he looked at her after hearing his name, "I'm going to find Jaggedtooth and Cloudpaw." She meowed. Bumblewing nodded and she left the camp. She walked the path's of the park until she left the park behind and navigated the streets and alleyways of the two leg place, then she continued to the training area near Snake rocks at the Thunderclan border. The training area was really just an old abandon two leg nest, when she got to the abandon nest she jumped on and over the fence, pushing her way through the tall grasses and undergrowth that has come to dominate the garden. When she reached the sandy patch in the center of the old garden she saw that not only was Jaggedtooth here with Cloudpaw but Hawk Claw was also here with Jade. Seeing that both newly named apprentices where here and safe practicing hunting tecniec, by the looks of it they were learning how to stack mice.**

"**Hawk Claw, Jaggedtooth." She called to them, Jaggedtooth and Hawk Claw turned to look at her, "Blue Sky," Hawk Claw called when he saw her, "What happed, did you run into a Bloodclan patrol while you were out?" he asked when he saw her wounds.**

"**It's worse than that, they attacked the camp again." She told them. "We need to get back now." She meowed then turned around and led them back to the camp, once there Jaggedtooth went to check on Butterscotch, who had been moved back to the nursery after Blue Sky left. Bumblewing sent a hunting patrol out led by Hawk Claw while Jade and Cloudpaw stayed with Ivy. Later that night when every cat had their meal the clan had their vigils for Olive Nose and Mistkit, and in the morning Blue Sky helped to bury them with the senor warriors. **

**As she walked back into the camp she made strait for her den, she laid down in her nest and quickly fell asleep. When she woke up she was in the same forest where she received her three lives and where she meet her mother when she lost a life. "Hallo." She meowed, "Blue Sky." A voice called her name and she turned to see a black she-cat, "Do you remember me Blue Sky?" the she-cat asked.**

"**No," Blue Sky meowed, "Should I?" she asked.**

"**I was a good friend of your mothers." The black she-cat meowed, "I died just days after you were born, my name is Shade." She meowed.**

"**The name sound familiar." Blue Sky meowed. **

**Shade nodded and then turned, "Come Blue Sky, there is something that you must see." She meowed over her shoulder. Shade led Blue Sky deeper into the forest, after she followed Shade for a few moments they entered into a clearing. In the clearing were a group of cats, all but one looked like they had stars in the pelts. The only one without the one without the look of a starry pelt was a black she-cat who was laying down in the middle of the clearing, "That's Pepper." Blue Sky meowed.**

"**Yes, she is." Shade meowed, then she walked over to the sleeping she-cat and patted her to wake her up. As Shade was waking Pepper Blue Sky's mother Wing walked up to her, "Why did you bring her here, she's Bloodclan?" she asked her mother.**

"**So where we once, not all Bloodclan cats want that life. Even now there are those who want out of that clan, but don't know how to get out. Pepper is one of them, and that is why we are here. They need you to help them." Wing told her.**

"**She's awake." Shade meowed, Blue Sky and Wing looked over to see Pepper sleeking down with her ear flat agents her head, her tail fluffed up and her eyes large and looking around franticly. "Do not fear Pepper we are not going to hurt you." Shade meowed to the frightened she-cat. Wing then turn to the cats around them, "Muddy Pelt, Crooked Tail, Mouse, Night, Cinder get the others." She meowed.**

"**Others?" Blue Sky meowed. "You will see." Her mother replied. Moments later the five Starclan cats returned with a small group of cats, some of which Blue Sky know where Bloodclan. "This are the cats who want to leave Bloodclan but don't know how." **

**As she looked around see saw a familiar dark grey pelt, "Midnight," she meowed, "Why didn't you join Fireclan in the beginning?" she asked her old friend.**

"**I'm sorry Blue Sky, but after the battle I thought I could help to change Bloodclan, but then when Bone returned I was afraid he would find out a kill me." She meowed.**

**Blue Sky walked up to Midnight and put her tail no Midnight's shoulder, "You need not be afraid Midnight, we are friends and you would be safer in Fireclan then on your own." **

**Just then the cats and the forest started to fad, "They need your help." Blue Sky hear her mother and the other Starclan cats say in her ears. Moments later she woke up in her nest, she laid in her nest for a few moments until she made up her mind and she left her den and out in the park a good distends from the camp she told Bumblewing, Tiger Lilly, Skypaw and Hawk Claw her dream from Starclan and her decision to help the Bloodclan cats to escape.**


	9. Allegiances now

**Fireclan**

**Leader: Blue Sky- blue-grey she-cat with white patches**

**Deputy: Bumblewing- small dark grey tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Misty**

**Medicine cat: Tiger Lilly- grey tabby she-cat**

** Apprentice: Skypaw**

**Warriors: Hawk Claw- light grey tabby tom with a scar above one eye**

** Apprentice: Jade**

** Charlie- dark grey tabby tom **

** Apprentice: Molly**

**Jaggedtooth- huge tabby tom**

** Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

**Poppy- light grey tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Daisy**

**Amber Eyes- blue-grey she-cat with light grey tabby patches and amber colored eyes**

**Ginger- ginger tabby she-cat**

**Oreo- black and white tom**

** Smokeshade- grey tabby tom**

**Thunderclan cats staying with Fireclan**

**Dustpelt- grey tom**

**Apprentice: Patchpaw**

**Willowpelt- light grey she-cat**

**Apprentice: Lunapaw**

**Brackenfur- **

**Shadowclan cats staying with Fireclan**

**Russetfur- ginger she-cat**

**Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

**Queens: ****Ruby- ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Charlie's kits Redkit, Reedkit, Mistkit and Stonekit)**

**Ivy- grey she-cat(expecting Bumblewing's kits)**

**Butterscotch- ginger tabby and cream she-cat(mother of Jaggedtooth's kits Stormkit, Fangkit and Rosekit)**

**Apprentices: ****Molly- white and grey she-cat**

** Misty- light grey she-cat**

** Daisy- grey and ginger she-cat **

** Patchpaw- grey and white she-cat**

** Lunapaw- grey she-cat**

** Hazelpaw- dark grey tom**

**Jade- silver tom with green eyes**

** Skypaw- blue-grey tom**

** Cloudpaw- grey and white she-cat**

**Kits: ****Redkit- ginger tabby she-cat**

** Reedkit- grey tabby tom**

** Stonekit- grey tabby tom**

** Stormkit- tabby she-cat**

** Fangkit-ginger tom**

** Rosekit- ginger and cream she-cat**

**Bloodclan**

**Leader: Bone- big black and white tom**

**Deputy: Scarlet- ginger she-cat**

**Fighters: Slash- black tom**

** Snow- big white tom**

** Midnight- dark grey she-cat**

** Peanut- brown she-cat**

** Oscar- grey tabby tom**

** Zoe- ginger and grey tabby she-cat**

** Rocky- solid grey tom**

** Patches- black, grey and white tom**

** Pepper- black she-cat**

** Garfield- ginger tabby tom**

** Bandit- brown and cream tom**

**Bones Guards: Sienna- brown she-cat**

** Sushi- black and white tom**

** Leah- ginger tabby and white she-cat**

** Lion- golden tabby tom**

** Ace- black tom**

**Trainees: (cats in training to be fighters)**

** Simon- black tom**

** Pumpkin- ginger tabby she-cat**

** Boots- black tom with white paws**

** Sassy- cream colored she-cat**

** Phoebe- brown she-cat**

** Casper- white tom(Gracie's brother)**

** Gracie- pale white she-cat with blue eyes(Casper's sister)**

**Mothers: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Lilly- black she-cat, (mother of Rockies' kits Silky, Blossom and Coco)**

** Muffin- brown she-cat (expecting Slash's kits)**

**Sweetie- cream colored she-cat (mother of Bandit's kits Bubbles and Trixie)**

** Belle- brown she-cat (mother of Summer and Winter)**

** Izzy- white she-cat (mother of Patches' kit Frost)**

** Jasmine- tortoiseshell (expecting kits)**

** Mimi- silver she-cat (Expecting kits)**

** Dusty- dusty brown she-cat (mother of Herb and Sage)**

**Ghost- pale white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, deaf in one ear (mother of Stone and Stream)**


	10. Escaping Bloodclan

**Chapter 8**

**Pepper woke up in her den in the house folk place which was a cardboard box, she walked out and gave a long stretch and walked over to the next alley and up to one of the building then squeezed though a small hole on the side, "Midnight, Garfield, are you here?" she whispered once she was on the other side. "Pepper, over here." **

"**Midnight, it's good to see your alright." She meowed as she walked over to her friend and touched her nose to Midnight, "Are the others here?" she asked.**

"**Casper and his sister Gracie are here, they told me that Pumpkin went to help Belle with her kits." Midnight meowed as she lead Pepper to a dark corner of the building, there she saw a ginger tabby tom named Garfield and Casper's white pelt and his sister's pale white coat beside him.**

"**If we have to wait who knows how long we are going to need some food," Pepper meowed, "I could go to the food place and get something." **

"**That's a good idea, and if there is any Bloodclan patrol around they would expect me and Pepper to get food from the food place like we do every time Pepper comes here." Meowed Garfield**

"**We'll go to." Casper meowed, "If we go we can make it look like a training section and Belle and the others come here a lot to get food especially since they've been having their kits."**

"**Casper's right the four of you should get the food and besides four can carry more than one." Midnight meowed. Pepper nodded and the four cats left the building she, led the others through the streets of the house folk place until they reached the food place. Pepper then turned to Casper and Gracie, "Ok you two this is the food place, I know that this is the first time that you have been here so you two are to follow me and Garfield ok?" Pepper meowed to the two young cats, Casper and Gracie nodded and Pepper and Garfield walked over to an opening on the side of the food place and while Pepper and Gracie went in to get the food Garfield and Casper staid to guard the entrance. A few moments later Pepper and Gracie returned with two bundles each of food they each dropped one and Garfield and Casper picked them up and then they walked back to the building.**

**When all four where back in they dropped the food in a pile in the middle and Pepper went to tell Midnight that they were back and to see if the others were though. "Midnight were back." **

"**Hi Pepper." Came a meow as a ginger tabby she-cat came out of the darkness, "Pumpkin you made it, are the mothers here?" she asked. "Yep, Belle and Izzy are here with their kits and Jasmine and Mimi are also here." Pepper nodded and meowed, "Ok, we'll eat and then head to Fireclan." The cats settled down to eat and when all the cats had something to eat, kits encoded, they left the building and headed to Fireclan territory. **

**They traveled quietly and keeping to the shadows and even traveling along rooftops so that Bloodclan wouldn't find out about them. When they reached the Fireclan border Pepper slowly walked out of the shadows, she looked around and then spotted movement on the Fireclan side of the border and then Blue Sky walked over, "Hallo Pepper." She meowed.**

"**Blue Sky it's good to see you." Pepper meowed as she walked over to Blue Sky and the two cats touched noses in greeting. Pepper then flicked her tail and the rest of her cats stepped out of the shadows and walked up to her, Blue Sky flicked her tail and about five Fireclan cats appeared, "We are here to escort you to the Fireclan camp." She meowed. **

**Pepper turned back to her cats, Jasmine and Mimi where two mothers who where expecting kits, and Izzy had one kit and white tom named Frost, and Belle had two kits, both where she-cat one was a grey tabby she-cat, named Summer and the other a grey and white she-cat, named Winter. Izzy was caring Frost, Belle cared Summer and Gracie was caring Winter. As they were crossing the border there was a screeching on the Bloodclan side and a small group of Bloodclan cats where heading straight for them. Blue Sky turned to her cats, "Misty, Cloudpaw take the queens and kits back to the camp, rest of you get ready to fight." **

**Misty and Cloudpaw nodded and gathered the queens and kits to lead back to the camp, Gracie placed Winter down in front of Cloudpaw and the apprentice picked her up and headed back to camp with the others. Blue Sky and her cats got ready to fight, Pepper looked at her remaining cats and they looked at her determinately she nodded in understanding and walked to stand beside Blue Sky, "We will fight beside you." She meowed. Blue Sky nodded and as the Bloodclan cats charged at them Blue Sky, Pepper and their cats meet them head on.**

**Pepper soon find herself fighting with Zoe and ginger and grey tabby she-cat, "How could you betray us?" she asked, "Because I don't agree with how Bloodclan treat cats, and how they kill for sport." She meowed and then swiped out and caching her shoulder, Pepper then hocked a claw under one of Zoe's back legs throwing Zoe off her paws and then racked her claws across her belly, Zoe gave a cry and ran off. She then heard a loud cry and look to see Blue Sky over Scarlet and the Bloodclan deputy was flowing and trashing even when Blue Sky back away from her, then Scarlet went still. Pepper soon realized that Scarlet was dead and she wasn't the only one, the rest of the Bloodclan cats now it to. The Bloodclan cats started to gather their wounded and a brown she-cat who Pepper recognized was Sienna leader of the guard pick up Scarlet's body and headed back the way they came.**

"**You know they won't give up." Pepper meowed to Blue Sky, "I know." Blue Sky replied, "Come on we best get to the camp." She meowed then she turned around and gathered the cats together and led them to the Fireclan camp. **

"**Bumblewing, Jaggedtooth, Smokeshade you three go the medicine den and have Tiger Lilly check your wounds. I'll sent Pepper and the others once I'm done talking to them." Blue Sky meowed to her warriors once they were in the camp. The three warriors nodded and headed for the medicine cat den and Blue Sky lead Pepper and the other former Bloodclan cats to her den, when every cat was settled she began, "Now the first thing I want to tell you about is that most clan cats have names that are a bit different then in Bloodclan or even then rouges or kittypets. A clan cats name has two parts like my name of Blue Sky, but that is the name of a warrior, like Bumblewing or Smokeshade an apprentice name has 'paw at the end, like Cloudpaw and a kits name has 'kit at the end like my sisters kits, Redkit, Reedkit and Stonekit. Some of Fireclan have clan names and some don't if you want clan names we can give you your clan name, but if you don't you can keep the name you have now. "she explained to them.**

**Pepper, Midnight and Garfield all decided to keep their names, but Pumpkin, Casper and Gracie decided to take clan names. Blue Sky then lead them to the medicine den to have their wounds treated, as she left Blue Sky's den Pepper looked around the camp on her way to the medicine den and she saw in one area Summer, Winter and Frost playing with three other kits. She was happy to see the three young cats settling in and making friends in the clan already.**

**She was about to go into the den when Bumblewing, Smokeshade and Jaggedtooth came out, "Jaggedtooth," she meowed as he was passing her, "I'm sorry about Rosemary and the kits." She told him. Jaggedtooth put his tail on Pepper's shoulder, "Come see me when you're done." He told her and then walked away, Pepper watched him for a moment then entered the den.**

**As she entered the medicine den she was hit with the scent of many herbs, she saw Blue Sky and her cats around a grey tabby she-cat and a blue-grey tom how looked to be an apprentices, "Pepper," Blue Sky meowed, "Let me introduce Tiger Lilly our medicine cat," she said pointing her tail at the grey tabby she-cat, "And her apprentice Skypaw." After that Blue Sky left the den, Pepper walked over to the group she then noticed that Pumpkin and Casper where done and Tiger Lilly and Skypaw where working on Gracie, as she looked at then she saw that the tree younger cats had the worst injuries but none of them where life threatening and with the help of Tiger Lilly's herbs would heal well. When Gracie was done the two medicine cats treated Midnight, Garfield and then Pepper.**

**When their wounds were treated Pepper and the others left the den and she noticed that Blue Sky was talking to Belle and the other mothers, Pepper walked over to them, "Hi Pepper." Blue Sky meowed when she noticed Pepper walking over. "I was just telling Belle and the other queens about clan names and asked them if they wanted to have a clan name, although they will keep their names the way they are, Belle and Izzy agreed to have their kits take clan names, just as long as the names they have now are a part of their clan names." **

**Pepper nodded and Blue Sky walked over to a tree stump and jumped on to the stump, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting." She meowed. Hearing the cry cats started to gather around the tree stump that Blue Sky was on, "As many of you know a small group of former Bloodclan cats have decided to leave Bloodclan and join Fireclan." Blue Sky meowed when ever cat was seated, she then called Pepper and the other former Bloodclan cats forward, when they did she continued, "Pepper, Midnight, Garfield do you promise to follow the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked them.**

"**I do." They said in unison and with confident.**

"**Then I conform you as warriors and we welcome you as full members of the clan." Blue Sky then placed her head on Midnight's head and to Blue Sky's surprise she licked her shoulder in a sigh of respect, "Wing told us what we needed to do during the ceremony." Midnight told Blue Sky. Blue Sky nodded and did the same thing to Garfield and Pepper and when they were done, the clan cheered their names. Blue Sky then welcomed Belle, Izzy, Jasmine and Mimi, like Pepper and the others the clan cheered their names. Belle and Izzy's kits became Summerkit, Winterkit and Frostkit, the kits were excited about their new clan names and where really excited when the clan started to cheer their names like they did for the older cats, then it was Pumpkin, Casper and Gracie's turn. Blue Sky jumped back onto the tree stump "Pumpkin until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Flamepaw and your mentor shell be Ginger. Ginger you may be young but I believe you are ready for your first apprentice and I hope you will pass on your skill and knowledge onto this apprentice." Blue Sky meowed**

"**I'll do my best." Ginger meowed and then walked over to Flamepaw and the two touched noses and sat down with the rest of the clan.**

**Blue Sky then turned to Casper, "Casper until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Whitepaw your mentor will be Oreo although young like Ginger I believe he two is ready for his first apprentice." She meowed, Oreo nodded and he and Whitepaw touched noses and sat down with the others and then Blue Sky turned to Gracie, "Gracie until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Palepaw and I will be the one to mentor you." Blue Sky jumped down from the tree stump and touched noses with Palepaw, and then the clan once again cheered for their new clan mates, "Flamepaw, Whitepaw, Palepaw, Flamepaw, Whitepaw, Palepaw." **

**When the cheering calmed down Blue Sky continued, "We have many things to do one of which is making sure our new clan mates learn the ways of our clan and our borders, Jaggedtooth, take Cloudpaw, Amber Eyes and Pepper and patrol the Thunderclan border, Ginger take Flamepaw, Garfield and Smokeshade on a hunting patrol, I'll take Palepaw and Midnight and show them the territory." Blue Sky meowed, Jaggedtooth then gathered the cats that Blue Sky named in his patrol and lead them to the Thunderclan border.**

"**This is the border with Thunderclan. Cloudpaw, Pepper can you tell me what you can smell?" Jaggedtooth asked them. The two cats put their noses forward and started sniffing. "Trees, musky undergrowth and the scent of cats, many cats." Pepper meowed, Jaggedtooth nodded "That is the scent of Thunderclan, there was a time when I saw them a my enemy. Back when I was a Shadowclan warrior." He meowed.**

"**You were once Shadowclan?" Cloudpaw meowed. **

"**Yes Cloudpaw, but before that I was a loner. I followed Tigerstar into Shadowclan and after he was killed I found that Rosemary had been forces to join Bloodclan so when they attacked Shadowclan I joined so that I could be with her and then after she had our kits I was finely able to convince her to leave Bloodclan along with your parents Cloudpaw." He meowed to his apprentice, "But then Bloodclan learned of our plan to leave and they killed her and two of our kits." Pepper walked up to Jaggedtooth and placed her tail on his shoulder, Jaggedtooth looked at Pepper and started to speak again, "I may have lose Rosemary and two of our kits, but I still have Jade and now I have Butterscotch and three new kits." He meowed.**

"**You found a new mate?" Pepper asked.**

"**Yes, her name is Butterscotch, she's in the nursery with our kits who were born just a few days ago. We left on this patrol before you could meet them." He meowed, "Come on, we need to finish this patrol." With that said Jaggedtooth lead the patrol alone the Thunderclan border and then back into the twoleg place and Pepper was able to show them her hunting skills by caching a squirrel. As they entered camp Amber Eyes showed Pepper where the fresh kill pile was and Pepper placed her squirrel on the pile before she when to find the other former Bloodclan cats. Izzy and Belle were watching their kits playing with Ruby's three kits, Jasmine and Mimi were laying in a sunny spot grooming each other then she saw Garfield and Flamepaw sharing a rabbit in a quite spot in a corner of the camp, Pepper picked up a mouse and walked over to her friends.**

"**Hi Garfield, Flamepaw." She meowed to them.**

"**Hi Pepper." Her friends replied.**

"**Do either of you know where Midnight and Palepaw are?" Pepper asked.**

"**They haven't returned yet." Flamepaw meowed. Pepper nodded and the three of them ate their meals as they waited for the others to return, after they finished they groomed each other until Blue Sky returned with Midnight and Palepaw, Blue Sky then walked over to the tree stump and jumped on to the stump, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the tree stump for a clan meets." She called, as the clan gathered around the tree stump Pepper want and sat down next to Midnight, "Midnight what's happening?" Pepper asked her friend. **

**Midnight turned to Pepper, "I told Blue Sky about something that I learned just before we left." Midnight meowed.**

"**What would that be?" Pepper asked.**

"**You'll see." Midnight replied.**

"**Cats of Fireclan today I have learned from Midnight that Bloodclan has been deceiving us, after Bone returned to Bloodclan after the battle several moons ago he sent about half of the clan that was left to a forest on the other side of the twoleg place to grow without interferon's by use and the other clans." Shocked murmurs meet her words, even Pepper was shocked by this news, then Blue Sky continued, "According to Midnight as Bone was gathering up the surviving members of Bloodclan he sent Hawkeye and a group of fighters and guards to this other forest before he had gathered all of the old Bloodclan that he could so not all of Bloodclan's cats know of this other group but now that we do we have to be prepared for an attack from a bigger and stronger Bloodclan, Bloodclan may be growing but so are we and I know that we can stop Bloodclan once and for all." She cried. Fireclan started to cheer for their leader.**

**Pepper turned to Midnight, "When did you learn about that Midnight?" Pepper asked her.**

"**Yesterday, just before sunset Bone told his guard and a few fighters. I was one of these fighters." Midnight told her.**

**Blue Sky signaled for the clan to quite down and then she continued, "Tonight is the gathering the cats who will be going are Bumblewing, Tiger Lilly, Jaggedtooth, Poppy, Midnight, Russetfur, Palepaw, Skypaw, Cloudpaw and Misty. Midnight I want you to tell the other clans what you told me earlier." Blue Sky meowed. Midnight nodded and Blue Sky jumped down from the tree stump, the rest of the clan broke up and got back to working around clamp or going out on patrol. **

**Pepper walked over to Blue Sky, "What do you want us to do?" she asked.**

**Blue Sky turned to Pepper, "I want you and Garfield to get some rest, you two are going to guard the camp tonight." Pepper nodded and went to tell Garfield.**

**Later that night Pepper and Garfield where watching as Blue Sky and the other cats who were going to the gathering where preparing to leave. Blue Sky was talking to Hawk Claw, who was in charge until they got back. When they left Pepper turned to Garfield, "I'm going to patrol the outside of the camp you stay here and guard the intents." Pepper meowed, Garfield nodded and Pepper walked out of the camp, after a while she hear a rustling in the bushes,78 she lowered herself to the ground and quietly crept over to were the rustling was coming from. **

**At first she thought that it might have been a mouse then she pick up a sent that was slowly becoming familiar to her. When she got close she pushed her muzzle into the bushes and after hearing a high pitch squeak pulled back out with a ginger tabby bundle, Pepper placed the ginger tabby bundle on the ground and gave it a stern look. "Redkit what are you doing outside of camp and without your mother?" Pepper asked the young kit.**

"**I wanted to see what it's like at the gathering." Redkit meowed.**

**Pepper just shook her head, "Redkit you cann't go to a gathering until you become an apprentice." Pepper meowed, Redkit looked down with a look up anoints on her face, then Pepper picked up the kit and cared her back to the camp. Pepper toke Redkit back to the nursery and then returned to guarding the camp. She guarded the camp until Blue Sky and the others returned from the gathering, Pepper told Blue Sky about Redkit's escape and then returned to her nest.**

**Three moons later and Pepper was sitting with the rest of the clan as Blue Sky was preparing to do some ceremonies, Molly, Misty, Daisy, Patchpaw, Lunapaw and Hazelpaw where all in the center of the clan ready to become warriors. "I Blue Sky leader of Fireclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn, Molly, Misty, Daisy do you promise to follow the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Blue Sky meowed.**

"**I do." The three sister meowed. **

"**Then by the power of Starclan I conform you as warriors, Misty, Daisy a few moons ago you told me that you would like warrior names, but that you wanted the names that you have now to be a part of you warrior name, do you still want that?" she asked them, both sisters nodded, "Then Misty from this moment on you shell be known as Mistybrook, and Daisy from this moment on you shell be known as Daisyflower, and we welcome all three of you as full members of the clan." Blue Sky placed her head on each sister in turn and the sister licked her should in a sigh of respect then the clan cheered their names, "Molly, Mistybrook, Daisyflower, Molly, Mistybrook, Daisyflower" Blue Sky then turned to the three other apprentices, "Patchpaw, Lunapaw, Hazelpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?"**

"**I do." They replied together.**

"**Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Patchpaw from this moment on you shell be known as Patchtail, and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Blue Sky then placed her muzzle on Patchtail's head and Patchtail licked Blue Sky's shoulder, then she turned to Lunapaw, "Lunapaw from this moment on you shell be known as Lunaheart, and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Blue Sky then placed her muzzle on Lunaheart's head and Lunaheart licked her shoulder. Blue Sky then turned to Hazelpaw, "Hazelpaw from this moment on you shell be known as Hazelclaw, and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Like with his sisters Blue Sky placed her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder.**

**Blue Sky stepped back and the clan once again cheered for the new warriors, "Patchtail, Lunaheart, Hazelclaw, Patchtail, Lunaheart, Hazelclaw." Blue Sky then sighed for the clan to quite, "Redkit, Stonekit, Reedkit step forward." She meowed and the three kits ran excitedly to the center of the group and sat down in front of Blue Sky, Pepper smiled at the kits excitement. "Redkit until you earn you warrior name you shell be known as Redpaw and your mentor shell be Garfield. " Garfield walked up to Redpaw and the two cats touched noses, and then sat down with the rest of the clan, "Stonekit until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Stonepaw and your mentor shell be Midnight." Midnight walked up to Stonepaw and touch noses with him and the two walked over and sat down with the other warrior and apprentices, **_**That's two former Bloodclan cats that just recently left. **_**Pepper thought to herself, **_**I wander who will train Reedkit. **_**"Reedkit until you earn you warrior name you shell be known as Reedpaw and your mentor will be Charlie." Charlie walked over and placed his nose to Reedpaw's and as they joined the others the clan cheered their names "Redpaw, Stonepaw Reedpaw, Redpaw, Stonepaw, Reedpaw." **

**After the ceremonies Ruby, Blue Sky and Smokeshade escorted Russetfur back to Shadowclan. When Pepper asked Blue Sky about it later she told her that the leader of Shadowclan, Blackstar, only allowed Russetfur to stay with Fireclan in order to train one Fireclan apprentice and that she had to return to Shadowclan when that apprentice became a warrior. At the next gathering Firestar and Blue Sky decided that it was time for Dustpelt, Willowpelt and Brackenfur to return home to Thunderclan. As Pepper lay in her nest in the warriors den after the gathering she realized that despite losing four cats Fireclan was still a big clan and she know that they could make it, even if they didn't have three Thunderclan and one Shadowclan warriors staying with them.**


	11. Hawkeye and Moonlight

Chapter 9

"Wing are you sure about this?" asked a blue grey she-cat with ginger patches.

"Yes Blaze I'm sure, we have to do this the fate of these cats and that of Fireclan and the other clans could depend on this." Meowed the grey tabby she-cat named Wing. With that said Wing got to her paws and walked off into the forest and the other cats that had been sitting around her got up and follow her, after a few moments a grey she-cat walked up to Wing, "Wing I know you want to believe that there are some good cats in this group, but just because we found some in the main group of Bloodclan doesn't mean that we'll find some in this second group." She meowed.

Wing turned her head to the grey she-cat and placed her tail on the grey she-cats flank, "I know that you fear that one or more of them may turn on Fireclan, but you must remember Moss that a trader can easily be born into the clan like Tigerstar he was born in Thunderclan and it toke a cats born outside of the clan to find the truth about him, besides these cats aren't join Fireclan there be starting their own clan." Wing meowed. They walked until they came to a clearing with a light silver she-cat and a black she-cat. Wing walked over to the light grey she-cat, "Moonlight, wake up young one." She meowed.

Moonlight left her head and opened her eye and stiffened when she saw several cats that she didn't know, "It ok Moonlight," Wing meowed, "You are safe here."

"Where am I?" Moonlight asked.

"You are in Starclan, but don't worry you are just asleep." Wing meowed to Moonlight. Moonlight sat up and looked around and saw a black she-cat sleeping a few step beside her, Moonlight walked over to the black she-cat, "Shadow wakeup."

The black she-cat woke up and looked up at Moonlight, "Were are we?" she asked Moonlight. Moonlight looked over at the other cats, "They say that we're in Starclan and that we're dreaming." Moonlight meowed.

Wing walked over to the two she-cats, "I know that this is a lot for you two, but these something that we need to talk about." She told them.

Hawkeye sat outside of his den looking around at the place that he and the other Bloodclan cats had been staying at for the last few moons. He looked over at one of the dens, "Digger, Dagger." He called, hearing their names a brown she-cat and a brown and cream tom walked over to him, "Yes Hawkeye?" asked the she-cat, "Digger I want you to take Crookshanks and Buttons into the house fork place and see if Bone has planes for us yet." He told the brown she-cat. Digger nodded and gathered the two cats that Hawkeye named, "Dagger you take Dawn, Raven and Swift and find some food." Digger nodded and gathered the three cats and led them out into the forest. Hawkeye then walked over to a black and ginger tabby she-cat, "Echo." He meowed.

"Yes Hawkeye?" Echo asked.

"I want you to take Feather, Brook, Blacky, Whiteclaw and Blacktail out to train." He meowed.

"May I take one other full fighter with me, that's five young cats and three have only just started to train." Echo requested.

"Very well, take Copper with you as well." Echo nodded and got the five young cats and copper then led them to where fighter are trained, then Hawkeye walked over to a black tom, "Black Hawk," Black Hawk looked up, "I want you to take Snowstorm and Flacon out training." He meowed to the black tom, when Black Hawk and the two trainees where gone Hawkeye went to check on his mate Blitz, during their time in the area and away from the main body of Bloodclan, Hawkeye had changed some things of how the clan works, before every cat hunted for themselves unless a she-cat had kits then their mate could hunt for them, but when they came here after the battle and some cats couldn't hunt because of their injuries, some of the other cats would hunt for them and as they recovered and having talked to Jaggedtooth about how the other clans worked before the battle, Hawkeye decided to make a rule that all hunting parties that went out had to bring all prey back to the clan. He also made it that mothers and kits eat first.

On his way to Blitz's den Hawkeye picked up a mouse from the food pile and then entered the den. Hawkeye placed the mouse in front of Blitz, "I got the mouse for you Blitz." He meowed.

"Thank you Hawkeye." Blitz meowed and then took the mouse and started eating, then a ginger tabby and black head popped up behind Blitz, "Dad!" the ginger tabby and black cats meowed and then a ginger and black heads popped up on either side of the ginger tabby and black cat. The three kits jumped over their mother and ran at their father. The kits jump at Hawkeye and he playfully batted and rolled with the kits as Blitz ate her mouse. When Blitz was done she washed herself and then turned to her kits and mate, "I think it's time we take them outside to use up some of their energy." She meowed.

"I think you might be right Blitz." Hawkeye replied. Blitz and Hawkeye led the kits out of the den. Once they were out of the den Hawkeye saw a rustling under a nearby bush and a black she-cat came out with a white kit in her jaws and a black and white kit at her paws, "Hallo Cobra." He meowed to the black she-cat.

"Hallo Hawkeye," Cobra meowed placing the white kit down, "Snowball opened his eyes today, so I'm letting him and his brother out of the den for the first time." She meowed. The black she-cat with Hawkeye and Blitz walked over to the black and white tom beside Cobra, "Hi, I'm Maya." She meowed, "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Avalanche and my brother here is Snowball." Meowed the black and white tom.

"What to come play with me and my brothers?" she asked Avalanche.

Avalanche looked to his mother, "Is that ok mom?" he asked his mother. Cobra nodded and Avalanche ran off with Maya and her brothers. Hawkeye washed as his kits and Avalanche played together in a sandy area of the camp. He then left Blitz and Cobra and walked over to a different part of the camp where a light silver she-cat and a black she-cat where still asleep, "Moonlight, Shadow" he meowed, and the two she-cats woke up and looked over at him, "I want you to go hunting with Buttercup and Simba, I already sent out Dagger, Dawn, Raven and Swift, but I want to make sure that there's enough food for all our cats." Hawkeye meowed. Moonlight gave a yawn and when to get Buttercup while Shadow got Simba, on their way out Moonlight and the other three meet Dagger's group returning, Dagger had a rabbit, Dawn had two birds, Raven had a rabbit and a mouse, while Swift had nothing but was limping, "What happen to you Swift?"

"I twisted my paw chasing a rabbit." Swift meowed. "You ok?" Moonlight asked. "yah, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while." Swift replied. Moonlight nodded and headed out with the rest of the hunting party.

Moonlight and the others headed deeper into the wooded area and soon they could pick up the scent of prey, back in the house folk place where the rest of Bloodclan lived the cats mostly ate whatever scraps they could find, but out here the cats of Hawkeye's half had to learn how to hunt in order to survive. Moonlight looked around until she heard rustling in the nearby bushes, she lowered herself close to the ground and slowly walked forward and then pounced, she heard a squeak and bit down on the creators spine. As she got up the prey turned out to be a shrew, Moonlight walked back to the others and placed her shrew next to the roots of a tree. She looked to see that Simba had a rabbit and Buttercup had a mouse, but Shadow was no were, "Where is Shadow?" she asked.

"Shadow when further ahead to see what she could find." Buttercup meowed. Moonlight nodded and buried her shrew, "I'm going back out and see what else I can get." She meowed. "I'll go back out too." Meowed Buttercup and she buried her mouse, Moonlight nodded and headed in a different way. She soon picked up the scent of cats and not cats from her clan, she continued until she heard a rustling and then the squeak and then a cat call, "Got you." Moonlight pinpointed the call and pounded, she heard a surprise cry and looked down to see a tortoiseshell she-cat, "Who are you and what are you doing on Bloodclan land?" she asked the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"My name is Cosmo." The she-cat meowed.

"What are you doing here?" Moonlight asked again.

"Me and my friends were just trying to find a safe place to live." Cosmo replied. "Your friends?" Moonlight asked, "Yes I meet Cone in the house folk place when I was a kit after running away from my house folks and then we meet Windy and Pine in the forest a few moons later." Cosmo meowed.

"Moonlight where are you?" came a meowed behind Moonlight and a moment later Simba came into view, "Who's she?" he asked.

"Her names Cosmo, she and her three friends have been looking for a safe place to live." Moonlight explained.

"Maybe we should bring her back to camp, I'm sure your father will want to know about this."

Moonlight nodded, "You may be right Simba." She meowed. Reluctantly Cosmo followed Moonlight, Simba and the others back to their camp.

Blue Sky sat outside her den watching her three young kits born just about a moon ago, when her sisters kits became apprentices, Hawkkit was named after his father because his fur was the same light grey tabby as his fathers, Brackenkit has the same brown tabby fur of his dead brother and was named after him and Firekit the only she-cat in the litter is a ginger she-cat like Ruby and her daughters. At the moment Firekit and her brothers were playing in what was left of the snow that had fallen over the last few moons along with the clans other kits. It had been four moons since Pepper, Midnight and the other former Bloodclan cats joined the clan and during that time Jasmine and Mimi had their kits as well. Jasmine had two kits, Poppykit and Lightingkit, and Mimi had three kits, Tigerkit, Ivykit and Mosskit.

"Blue Sky." Blue Sky turned to see her mate walking towards her with a mouse in his jaws, "Here eat this, it's all that's left of the fresh kill pile." Hawk Claw told her.

Blue Sky shook her head, "Take it to the medicine den, Tiger Lilly has been so busy with the sick cats that she hasn't had much to eat, I had a shrew and hale of a black bird yesterday but I don't think she had anything."

Hawk Claw sighed, "Ok" he meowed, "But you still need to eat something today." He told her, then he picked up the mouse and headed for the medicine den, times for Fireclan had become hard in the last few moons they grow so numerous that the park they live in no longer can sustain them like it once did. Blue Sky had to stop hunts in the park and now only warriors with newly named apprentices can hunt in the park in order to train the young how to hunt in a safe place. Then a sickness known as white cough has hit the clan, Tiger Lilly said that as long as the cough doesn't worsen the sick cats should recover. Blue Sky was happy to hear that but was still worried about the three sick cats, Daisyflower, Midnight and Whitepaw. Blue Sky was also worried about Whitepaw's mentor Oreo, he had been spending a lot of time visiting Daisyflower and Whitepaw since they became sick and Blue Sky was worried that he would couch their cough.

A few moments later Hawk Claw came out of the medicine den and walked over to Blue Sky, "How are they?" she asked.

"Whitepaw and Daisyflower are recovering well, but Midnight doesn't seem to be getting better. The good news is that she's not getting worse either." Hawk Claw meowed. Blue Sky was just looking at the ground, worry and fear for her friend evident on her face, "Do you want Bumblewing to continue Stonepaw's training?" he asked.

Blue Sky looked up at Hawk Claw, "Yes, Bumblewing should continue Stonepaw's training." She then looked over at the kits, "And speaking of training it's time for two young kits to become apprentices." She meowed.

Hawk Claw looked at the kits, "Summerkit and Winterkit?" he asked. Blue Sky nodded and headed for the tree stump then jumped onto the stump, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting." Hearing her call the clan gathered around the tree stump to hear what she had to say, "Today two of our kits have reached their sixth moon and will become apprentices, Summerkit, Winterkit please step forward."

The two kits eagerly walked to the center of the group, "Winterkit, until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Winterpaw. Your mentor shell be Smokeshade." Smokeshade walked up to Winterpaw and the two cats touched noses and sat back down with the other warriors and apprentices, "Summerkit, until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Summerpaw and your mentor will be Lunaheart." A stund Lunaheart walks up to Summerpaw and touches her nose to Summerpaw and then both cats join the rest of the clan as they cheer the new apprentices names, "Winterpaw, Summerpaw, Winterpaw, Summerpaw." Blue Sky jumped down from the tree stump and walked over to Bumblewing, "Bumblewing I want to lead a patrol into Bloodclan territory and see what we can find out." She meowed to her deputy.

"Which cats do you what to take with you?" he asked her.

"Mistybrook, Pepper, Palepaw and Ruby." Bumblewing nodded and turned to the rest of the clan to organize the rest of the patrols. Blue Sky gathered her patrol and headed out of the park and across the house fork place into Bloodclan territory. Blue Sky lead her cats deep into Bloodclan territory, after a while they hear sound ahead of them, quietly Blue Sky stepped forward clinging to the shadows she got a closer look and saw four cat, two brown she-cats a white tom and a black and white she-cat, Blue Sky turned around and headed back to her cats, "Four cats all Bloodclan, Digger, Crookshanks, Buttons and the leader of the guard, Sienna." She told them.

"I don't remember seeing Digger, Crookshanks and Buttons after the battle with the forest clans, I tight they where died. They must be with Hawkeye's half." Pepper meowed.

Blue Sky nodded, "Me, Mistybrook and Palepaw will follow them and find out what we can, you two stay in the shadows in this area and see what you can find, OK?"

Pepper and Ruby nodded and headed off in one direction and Blue Sky, Mistybrook and Palepaw followed Sienna and the other three. Staying downwind of them and sticking to the shadows Blue Sky, Mistybrook and Palepaw followed them until they entered an ally, after a few moments Blue Sky, Mistybrook and Palepaw also entered the ally, then they took cover behind a dumpster and lessoned to what the cats had to saw, "Digger, it's been awhile. how is the rest of my Bloodclan fairing?" Bone asked the brown she-cat.

"We lost a few cats, but have been growing at a good pace. Even had a few kitty pet join." Digger meowed.

"That's good to hear, now tell me why you have traveled here now." Bone meowed with the hint of a hiss.

"Hawkeye wanted us to see if you had any plans for us in time soon." Digger meowed. Bone nodded, "I plan to attack Fireclan in full force in five moons, then we attack the other clans one by one until they are wiped out." Bone meowed, "I will sent word to you when we are ready for the attack." He finished.

Digger nodded and she lead Crookshanks and Buttons out of the ally right past where Blue Sky, Palepaw and Mistybrook where hiding. Waiting until it was cleared Blue Sky led Palepaw and Mistybrook out of the ally and onto the street they had last seen Pepper and Ruby.

When they got there Pepper and Ruby wouldn't there so they decided to wait, then a few moment later they heard the sound of screeching cats, Blue Sky looked at Mistybrook and Palepaw and they looked at her before casually heading in the derision of the screeching cats, when they got there they saw a total of five cats and among the five Blue Sky could see Ruby and Pepper's ginger and black pelts, Ruby was fighting a big white tom that she recognized as Snow and Pepper was fighting two cats, a black tom named Slash and a tortoiseshell and cream she-cat named Vicky. Slash had his jaws around Pepper neck, Blue Sky gave a cry and ran straight at Slash and pulled him off of Pepper then she rack her claws across his muzzle, but that didn't stop him and he lunged at her, she dodged and then went for the back of his neck and gave a quick and fast shake of her head snapping Slash's spine, she let the body droop, she then looked up to see that Mistybrook, Ruby and Palepaw had chased away the other two cats.

She walked over to Pepper to see that her throat had a bad gash in it. "We have to get her back to camp." She meowed then she looked at her sister and her apprentice, then she turned her gaze to Mistybrook, "How are you three fairing?" she asked them.

"I'm fine, just a few minor scratches." Ruby meowed, Palepaw hobbled up to them, "My leg go twisted in the fight, and I got a few scratches too but other than that I'm fine." Palepaw meowed, "I'm fine too." Mistybrook meowed. Blue Sky and Ruby each picked up Pepper and carried her back to the park, when they got back to the camp Ruby and Blue Sky carefully cared Pepper to the medicine den with Palepaw and Mistybrook behind them, when they entered Tiger Lilly was sorting though her herbs but when she saw her mother and the others she rushed over and started to check Pepper over, "Did you meet a Bloodclan patrol?" she asked.

"Yah, Pepper got the worst wounds, she was facing Slash and Vicky." Blue Sky meowed, Tiger Lilly nodded and began to examine Pepper. While Tiger Lilly was with Pepper Blue Sky walked over to Midnight, her dark grey pelt was doll and matted, Skypaw was standing over her trying to get her to eat some medicine. "How is she?" she asked him.

"She's not doing well, shortly after you and the others left she got worse. Tiger Lilly said that its in the paws of Starclan wither or not she makes it." He meowed, later that day Pepper died of her throat injury, as the clan sat in their visual for her, Tiger Lilly told Blue Sky that Midnight wanted to talk to her. Blue Sky walked into the medicine den and over to Midnight, "Midnight, Tiger Lilly said that you wanted to see me." She said.

Midnight looked up at her, "She told me about Pepper." Midnight meowed, "I fear I may soon join her in Starclan." Midnight chocked out before going into a coughing fit.

"Midnight, don't…"

"It's ok Blue Sky, we all join Starclan at some point. I'm glad that I joined Fireclan and I still have hope that Bloodclan can turn things around and become a true clan. Thank you Blue Sky for letting Pepper, me and the others to join your clan." Midnight meowed before she closed her eyes and drew her last breath. Blue Sky sat by Midnight's body until Tiger Lilly entered the den, she put her tail on her mother's shoulder before she carried Midnight's body out to the main clearing. Blue Sky sat there for a moment longer then she got up and walked out of the medicine den.

She walked over to were Midnight's body was and buried her nose into her fur. The rest of the clan gave her room with her old friend they all know that Midnight and Blue Sky had been friends sense before the time of Fireclan, back when she was in Bloodclan and had been forced to leave her mother Midnight had become like a mentor to Blue Sky. Scourge may have keep his cats from living together like the other clans but Midnight and Blue Sky did live close by each other and would often search for food together before she meet Hawk Claw. Now Blue Sky was remembering her time in Bloodclan when she and Midnight would wander the streets of Bloodclan territory. In the morning Pepper and Midnight were buried by the senor warriors since Fireclan didn't have elder yet, and just as she had told Hawk Claw Bumblewing became Stonepaw's new mentor.

Three moons later found Blue Sky on top of the tree stump once again, "Whitepaw, Palepaw, Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked the three apprentices.

"I do." All three said.

Blue Sky then jumped off the tree stump, "They by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Whitepaw from this moment on you shell be known as Whitestream, and we welcome you as a full member of the clan," Blue Sky then placed her muzzle on Whitestream's head and he licked her shoulder, then she turned to her apprentice Palepaw, "Palepaw from this moment on you shell be known as Palefeather, and we welcome you as a full member of the clan," she then placed her muzzle on Palefeather's head and she too licked Blue Sky's shoulder, then she turned to Flamepaw "Flamepaw from this moment on you shell be known as Flameclaw and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." She then placed her muzzle on Flameclaw's head and Flameclaw licked her shoulder, then the clan started to cheer the names of the new warriors, "Whitestream, Palefeather, Flameclaw, Whitestream, Palefeather, Flameclaw."

The warrior ceremony's were done, but she still have three young kits who were ready to become apprentices. "Tigerkit, Ivykit, Mosskit, come to the center." She meowed and the three kits walked excitedly to the front of the cats, "Tigerkit until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Tigerpaw and you mentor shell be Butterscotch." The two cats touched noses and sat down with the rest of the clan, "Ivykit until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Ivypaw and your mentor shell be Daisyflower." Daisyflower walked up to Ivypaw and touched her nose to Ivypaw's and then both cats sat down with the clan, "Mosskit until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Mosspaw and your mentor shell be Poppy." The two cats touched noses and sat down with the rest of the clan and then the clan cheered the apprentices names, "Tigerpaw, Ivypaw, Mosspaw, Tigerpaw, Ivypaw, Mosspaw." Blue Sky jumped down and with Bumblewing's help organized the patrols for the day.

It had been three moons since Digger, Crookshanks and Buttons traveled back to the house folk place and returned with Bone's message. Over the last three moons Hawkeye has been trying to increase the size of his half of Bloodclan Cosmo and her cats may not have join the clan, but they have allied themselves with Bloodclan and Dawn gave birth to four kits a few days ago and Pepsi is now expecting Crookshanks kits they would be born within the next moon. Today Hawkeye was leading a hunting party with Sparkie, Claw, Bear and Flacon. They had been out since early this morning and they had a good hale of a rabbit, two mice a black bird and a shrew. When they got back to the camp area they put their prey on the food pile then turned to Falcon, "Take the rabbit to the mothers and kits." He told the trainee, then he toke one of the mice and walked over to where Blitz made her den he put the mouse down, "Here you go Blitz." He meowed.

"You know I can hunt for myself." She meowed but toke the mouse anyway. "I know, but in Bloodclan it is the job of a she-cats mate to hunt for her. Besides I like hunting for you, it makes me fell useful." Hawkeye meowed. After she finished the two cats walked out of the den. "Hawkeye." Hearing his name Hawkeye turned to see Runner and Buttons heading towards him, "Runner, Buttons what is it?" he asked.

"It's Feather, Snowstorm, Brook and Flacon, they worked together to kill a fox that got close to the two training hollows." Runner meowed.

"Exhalent, we'll have their final assessment today and if they pass they we be guards and fighters." Hawkeye meowed. Hawkeye sent Runner to assess Snowstorm and Flacon and Buttons to assess Feather and Brook.

Later that night after the four trainees pass their assessments Feather and Brook became Fighters and Snowstorm and Flacon became guards.

It's been a moon since Tigerpaw, Ivypaw and Mosspaw became apprentices and the three young cats were doing well in their training. Blue Sky was in her den with Mimi, Jade and Cloudrunner, "Tomorrow Ivy and Bumblewing's kits will become apprentices and I want you three to be their mentors."

"Were going to get our first apprentices?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, yes." Blue Sky meowed then the four cats left the den and she walked over to the nursery were her kits were playing with Ivy and Ginger's kits, Daisyflower was laying outside the nursery den, her belly was swollen with Oreos kits. She moved to the nursery a few days ago, "Hi Ivy, how are Firekit and her brothers doing?" she asked

"Their doing fine Blue Sky and there behaving well." Ivy meowed.

"That's good to hear." Blue Sky replied, "Where are they now?" she asked

"I thank their looking at the warriors den, or they could be in the medicine den. Their showing Shadekit around the camp." Ivy meowed at seeing her concern face when she said medicine den. Blue Sky nodded and turned her head to the medicine den when there was a rustling at the den enterens and Firekit, Hawkkit, Brackenkit and Shadekit walked out deep in a conversation. "Firekit, Hawkkit, Brackenkit, come here I need to talk to you three for a moment." Blue Sky meowed and the three kits walked over to their mother who led them to her den, "What did you want to talk about mom?" Firekit asked.

"It's about the other kits, you see Olivekit, Brownkit and Greykit will become apprentices tomorrow." Blue Sky told them, the kits perked up in excitement for the older kits, "But that means that Shadekit will be the only kit in the nursery until Daisyflowers kits are born, and I was hoping that you could continue to hang out with her during the day so that she doesn't get bored or lonely." She meowed to them.

"Sure." Firekit meowed, "We love to play with Shadekit, she's a lot of fun." Blue Sky nodded and sent the three kits off back to the nursery then she headed out of her den and walked over to her deputy, "Bumblewing." She called to him.

"Yes Blue Sky?" he meowed to her.

"I'd like to lead a patrol on the Thunderclan border." She meowed, "Why do you have out so far?" she asked.

"Hawk Claw is leading a hunting patrol with Rosepaw, Jaggedtooth and Lightingpaw and Ruby is patrolling the Bloodclan border with Fangpaw, Amber Eyes, Smokeshade and Winterpaw."

Blue Sky nodded, "Then I'll take Belle, Mistybrook and Stormpaw." She meowed.

Bumblewing nodded then called the three cats over and Blue Sky lead them out of the camp and to the Thunderclan border.

"This is so exciting were going on a patrol with the clan leader." Stormpaw meowed.

"It can be exciting to be patrolling with the a clan leader, but don't forget we still to have to be on the lookout for intruders." Mistybrook meowed, "So remember to remain alert to your surroundings." Stormpaw nodded and started to sniff around when they got to the Thunderclan border. Blue Sky lead her patrol alone the border at snake rocks, when they past the pile of rocks she began to pick up the scent of Thunderclan and it was strong coming from Thunderclan's side of the border. A moment later a ginger tom walked out of the undergrowth, "Firestar." Blue Sky meowed, and walked up to the edge of the border, "Hallo Firestar how are things in Thunderclan?" she asked.

"Thunderclan is doing well, how is Fireclan doing?" he asked her as he walked up to the border.

"Were doing ok, a little trouble from Bloodclan but that's to be expected from them." Blue Sky meowed.

"Isn't your battle with Bloodclan just a moon away?" he asked.

"Yes it is, but were training hard for it." Blue Sky meowed with determination in her voice. Firestar nodded, "May Starclan light your path." He meowed before heading back into his territory. "And yours as well." Blue Sky replied and finished the patrol alone the Thunderclan border. When they reached the border where it merged with the Bloodclan border Blue Sky lead her patrol back towards the park, but before they reached the park Stormpaw hissed a warning, "Intruders." He meowed, Blue Sky sniffed and then picked up a familiar scent, 'Cloud and Balto' Blue Sky meowed. Blue Sky placed her tail in Stormpaw shoulder and turned to Belle and Mistybrook, "It's Cloud and Balto." She told them. A moment later a grey and white she-cat and a grey tabby tom came around a corner, "Hi Blue Sky, Misty." Cloud meowed.

"It's Mistybrook now, I took a clan name when I became a warrior." Mistybrook replied.

"Congrats on becoming a warrior Mistybrook." Balto meowed.

"If you two don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Blue Sky asked.

"We're here because of her." Cloud meowed looking behind her and a moment later a ginger tabby and white she-cat appeared.

"Who is she?" Blue Sky asked.

"Her name is Anastasia and up till a few moons ago she was a house cat but then her house fork abandoned her." Cloud meowed, "But that's not why we're here Blue Sky, Anastasia has some information that you need to hear." Cloud said.

Blue Sky nodded and with a flick of her tail she lead the cats to the camp in the park. When they were inside the camp Blue Sky told Mistybrook, Belle and Stormpaw to take some prey from the pile and led Cloud, Balto and Anastasia to her den, "So what is this about?" she asked them.

Anastasia stepped forward, "A short time after I was abandoned I meet a small group cats lead by a black tom named Adagio, like me he had been a house cat that was abandoned by his house folk and about half a moon ago we ran into some Bloodclan cats and now Adagio and the others have joined Bloodclan, but that's not all two days after we meet Bloodclan we had a meeting with Hawkeye and his half of Bloodclan." She meowed.

"You know where Hawkeye is?" Blue Sky meowed shocked. Anastasia nodded. "Could you lead us to where they are?" she asked, Anastasia nodded again. "It's too soon to attack now, but we should be ready within the next moon." Blue Sky meowed.

"Are you really thinking of attacking the second group?" Cloud asked.

"Blue Sky wait, there's a she-cat there named Moonlight. She's secretly leading a band of cats within her father's group. She and her cats may be able to help us." Anastasia meowed.

"Hawkeye had kits?" Blue Sky asked. Anastasia nodded, "Yes and Moonlight and her sister Echo are both part of that group. Moonlight told me that several moons ago a grey tabby she-cat named Wing came to her and another cat named Shadow in a dream." Anastasia meowed, "Did you know that cat?" she asked when she saw the look of shock on Blue Sky's face.

"Yes." Blue Sky meowed, "She was my mother." She whispered. Blue Sky looked down for a moment and then looked back up at Anastasia, "If my mother is involved then we may have some alleys within Bloodclan. Come, we must tell the clan." Blue Sky then got up and walked out of the den, once outside she jumped on to the tree stump and called the clan together. "Fireclan today when I was patrolling with Belle, Mistybrook and Stormpaw we ran into Cloud and Balto and they had another cat with them. She was with a group of cats that ended up joining forces with Bloodclan," There were surprised meowed from the cats around the tree stump Blue Sky signaled for silence and continued, "The cat that came with Cloud and Balto does not what to be a part of Bloodclan and has come here to warn us, she also knows where Hawkeye and his group are and has agreed to lead us there. We will head there in half a moon, that well give us time to proper for the fight. She told me that my mother has been visiting some of these cats in their dreams and a cat named Moonlight secretly leads these cats, Moonlights sister Echo and another cat named Shadow are also a part of this group, if this is true than we may have alleys on the inside who can help us to stop Bloodclan, even without the help of the other clans." Blue Sky meowed, the cats of Fireclan gave a cry of support for their leader.

A half moon later Blue Sky was with her two young sons in her den with her tail wrapped around her two kits when her daughter Firekit ran into the den, Firekit had decided to sleep in the nursery so that Shadekit didn't fill alone, "Mom wake up Daisyflowers having her kits." Firekit meowed franticly, Blue Sky lifted her head, "What did you say Firekit?" she asked, "Daisyflowers having her kits." Firekit repeated.

Blue Sky was up and out of her den a moment later, having been shocked awake Firekit's two brothers looked around and when Hawkkit saw his sister, "Firekit what are you doing here and where is Blue Sky?" he asked her.

"Daisyflowers having her kits, mom ran out just a moment ago." She told him, "That must have been what woke us up Hawkkit." Meowed Brackenkit. A moment later there was a loud cry that ripped through the camp, Firekit jumped up and huddled close to her brothers, "I think that was Daisyflower." Firekit meowed. The three kits huddled together and then a few moments later their father Hawk Claw entered the den, "Are you three ok?" he asked. The three kits nodded and Hawk Claw laid down and comforted his kits while Daisyflowers cries rang across the camp.

While Hawk Claw was with their kits Blue Sky was pacing outside the nursery, her daughter Tiger Lilly was inside helping Daisyflower with her kittening, Blue Sky looked around the camp to see most of the clan up and either watching the nursery or laying in groups waiting for news on Daisyflower. Oreo, Daisyflowers mate was crouched down watching the nursery, it was sunrise by the time Tiger Lilly came out of the nursery she walked up to Oreo and a moment later he was rushing into the nursery. Blue Sky walked over to her daughter, "What happened?" she asked.

"Daisyflower lost a lot of blood. I've done all I can, but I don't think she'll make it." She meowed. Several moments later Oreo walked out with his head down and one look and Blue Sky now that Daisyflower didn't make it, "Get what you need to prepare her for burial." Blue Sky told Tiger Lilly, Tiger Lilly nodded and headed to her den. Blue Sky walked into the nursery and walked up to Ginger, Shadekit was sitting beside her mother as four new born kits where pawing at her belly, "Do they have names yet?" she asked.

"Yes, the ginger she-cat with white patches is Maplekit, the grey tabby tom is Ashkit, the grey tabby, ginger and white tom is Specklekit and the grey and ginger she-cat with white paws is Spottedkit." Ginger meowed.

"These are good names." Blue Sky meowed, "I told Tiger Lilly to get what she needed to prepare Daisyflower for burial." Ginger nodded and the two cats cared Daisyflowers body out of the den, and laid her down in the middle of the clearing there was a loud cry and Blue Sky looked up to see Daisyflowers mother Ivy run to her daughter's body and bury her muzzle into Daisyflowers fur, "First Olive Nose and now Daisyflower, how many kits am I going to lose." Blue Sky walked over to her and placed her tail on Ivy's shoulder, "You still have Molly and Mistybrook and you have Olivepaw, Brownpaw and Greypaw, and now you have Daisyflower's kits. Maplekit, Spottedkit, Ashkit and Specklekit are alive and in the nursery and they are going to need both you and Ginger as well as the rest of the clan." Blue Sky meowed.

That night the clan mourned for Daisyflower and then buried her in the morning, later that morning Blue Sky was waiting for her clan to finish getting ready to leave, after growing so much the size of the clan had outgrown what the park could sustain so now the clan was leaving to find a new territory on the other side of the house folk place as the other clans.

As most of the clan was getting ready Blue Sky looked to the nursery, because Daisyflowers kits were just hours old Ivy, Ginger, Blazekit and a few of the clan would stay behind to protect them and then follow when they are a moon old. Rustling at the entrance to the camp got her attention and she looked to see Anastasia walking into the camp, "Hallo Blue Sky." Anastasia greeted Blue Sky, "Are you and your clan ready to leave?" she asked.

"For the most part, one of our queens kittened last night and the kits are too young to travel, but we came up will a plan. Some of the clan we remain behind and care for the kits until they are a moon old and then join us in our new home." Blue Sky meowed.

"And how will they know how to reach their new home?" Anastasia asked.

"We will send two warriors to lead them home." Blue Sky replied. Anastasia nodded and lead Fireclan out once they were ready and their journey to the new forest began.


End file.
